


Voltron: OT3 Drabbles

by hurricanesinmysoul



Series: Stars and Stardust and Infinite Space [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Art, Assassins vs. Templars, Bathroom Sex, Black Eye, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Demigods, Drabble Collection, Drawing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Family Feels, Fighting Kink, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hair Dyeing, Hispanic Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Kidnapping, Korean Keith (Voltron), League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Rescue, Sexting, Sick Character, Vampires, Video & Computer Games, Werewolves, lance sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanesinmysoul/pseuds/hurricanesinmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time these were specific prompts<br/>now it might just randomly be kinks<br/>enjoy this OT3 nutting all over space and each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Modern Seduction (Uni AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Our group chat is mostly just Person A serenading the both of us with song lyrics and dirty messages oh my god this fucking dork…oh shit now I’m kinda aroused one of you fuckers meet me for lunch asap

Their group chat (labelled “you space dorks” last time he had checked, but Lance had the habit of changing it every _three fucking seconds_ ) was constantly being blown up by their Latino boyfriend. Keith and Shiro were just in the habit of usually ignoring it, but today was hard, especially since Keith had a final due in two days for astronomy and he wasn’t even close to done.

His phone buzzed again, and with a frustrated growl, he whipped it out of his jacket pocket, ignoring the girl down the aisle from him, when she started at the noise.

16 new message from group: Amores de mi vida

Keith refused to blush, popping it open.

**lancelot, ur shinin knite: b-u-t-ful grls all over da world i culd b chasin, but my time wuld b wasted cuz dey got nthin on u 2**

**lancelot, ur shinin knite: r u 2 from Tennessee? Cuz ur the only 10s I see**

**lancelot, ur shinin knite: lmao xcept i cant see u at this second**

**lancelot, ur shinin knite: guuuuuuuyssss, im booooooreeeeedddddd**

**big daddy shiro: Lance, sorry, but we’re studying. Also, aren’t you in Japanese class? I’ll test you when I get back to the apartment.**

**big daddy shiro: wait, did you change my nickname again?**

Thankfully, Keith had long since installed an instant translator on his smartphone to deal with the foreign language major, and their Japanese boyfriend. Not that he could really talk, considering Lance was always too happy to make Keith practice his rusty Korean.

**lancelot, ur shinin knite: [** _This class is too easy_ , s e n p a i, _come home and give me a hard test_ **] ;) and lol maybe i did. cum argue w/ me about it**

**lancelot, ur shinin knite: preferably w/ ur tongue**

**big daddy shiro: I’m about to meet Professor Iverson, love you, but I’m turning my phone off now.**

**lancelot, ur shinin knite: ugh, fine, cum back 2 me soon, senpai xP**

**big daddy shiro: Keith, I’ll come find you in the library when I’m done for lunch.**

**lancelot, ur shinin knite: keeeeeitthhhhhh I know ur there, answer meeeeee**

**lancelot, ur shinin knite: Keith, I’ve been thinking about you all day, since I saw that sexy body when you were changing this morning, I just wanted to tongue the dip of your hips**

Keith squeaked a little, hand flying up to cover the sound. Luckily, he was alone in this section- at the very last, he couldn’t see anyone through the shelves. Lance’s grammar and spelling always became perfect when he got serious.

**lancelot, ur shinin knite: I can’t wait until you guys get home, I want you to fuck me so hard that you both forget about the goddamned finals. I mean, it’s so infuriating, you’re both going to do amazing anyways**

**lancelot, ur shinin knite: Professor Ryu let us out early, final is on Monday. I’m so fucking hard right now, I can barely walk, Keith. I wish you were with me, I want you to jack me off in time to your thrusts**

Keith blushed as blood began a southward descent, and bit his lip.

**lancelot, ur shinin knite: Hmm, luckily I have my jacket. I’m catching a ride to the apartment right now, and when I get there, I’m going to get in bed and touch myself and think of you two. I can’t wait to see you tonight. Love you**

Keith ran for the bathroom, locking the door and breathing hard. He startled when his phone buzzed, not from a group message, but one just from Shiro.

**Shiro: Keith, I’m downstairs, where are you?**

Keith’s thumbs trembled slightly as he typed out a message. **Single bathroom, 2 nd floor, by the astronomy/physical science section**

**Shiro: alright, I’ll find your table and sit there**

**No, come here**

**Shiro: You okay?**

**Fuckin Lance is VERY distracting**

Bzzt.

**big daddy shiro: woah, Lance, we’re both still in public**

It was a moment later that there were three quick knocks on the bathroom door, startling Keith until he heard his name softly called. He quickly opened it, and Shiro came in, before locking it after himself.

His white dyed tuft had been clipped back, a sign that he had been studying hard earlier. He was wearing his Altea Uni pullover, the one that Keith and Lance liked to cuddle in, since it smelled like their sophomore partner.

“I figured you might be willing to take a lunch break, but I think we can extend it by a little bit,” Shiro suggested, leaning down to meet Keith with a kiss. Keith moaned into it, shoving his phone into the big front pocket of Shiro’s hoodie, then wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck.

His skinny jeans quickly became very uncomfortable, and he broke their kiss with a wet pop. He opened his eyes to find Shiro’s dark ones watching him, licking his lips for their saliva. “Mm. It’s tight.”

“I bet,” Shiro murmured, strong arms coming down to put hands on Keith’s ass, making him squeak as they kneaded for a moment, before lifting him onto the sink. “Let’s take care of it and then go to lunch. We can punish Lance for it tonight.”

“Nnm, yeah,” Keith nodded, smirking even as Shiro freed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i tried you guys


	2. Middle Spoon (Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A always sleeps in the middle because they are the smallest but that also means that sometimes they end up like a whole half of the way down the bed by morning and more than once now we’ve both been terrified we accidentally suffocated them in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as canon as can be, considering there's a poly amorous relationship that's not in the show? this is a short one, you guys

Keith was the smallest, and therefore, automatically the one that was put in the middle. Which he thought was stupid. Especially because both Lance _and_ Shiro (that traitor) knew he wasn’t a big fan of cuddling. It got too hot, and he liked space to breathe- which Lance in particular didn’t have any inclination to give him. The Blue Paladin was more of a fucking octopus than a human.

However, for once, Keith was too tired to complain. They had spent almost the whole afternoon (at least, it was afternoon planetside) fighting off Galra troops, finally forming Voltron to destroy the ships in orbit. The inhabitants of the desert-like planet were overjoyed with their freedom, profusely thanking the paladins over and over again, not letting them leave to rest. The heat had been getting to all of them, and just when Keith was ready to blow, Shiro had managed to get them out.

Lance and Keith had immediately made for the communal showers, wanting to cool down, and ended up getting more heated than they had been before. Luckily, Shiro had found them, and managed to get them both off and separated enough for dinner without making it awkward for Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran.

The space goo hadn’t even been terrible- or at least, Keith was sleepy and didn’t notice.

His boyfriends had dragged him back to Shiro’s room, pressing together tightly to fit in the too-small bunk, and they had fallen asleep fast. Shiro had his Galra arm lightly draped over his hip, nose in his hair, breathing deeply. Lance had tangled his fingers with Shiro’s over Keith, and his other hand was under his pillow.

Keith felt his eyes drooping, and surrendered to sleep, smiling a little as his boyfriends held him close. The next morning, however, he gasped awake as the cover was yanked off, cold air blasting his overheated face.

“OH MY GOD KEITH, HOW DID YOU END UP DOWN THERE?” Lance shrieked, fanning him. “I thought we suffocated you, man!”

“You alright?” Shiro asked, brows knitting in concern.

“Fuck you guys,” Keith panted, swatting Lance’s hand away, “I didn’t give a shit how tall you are, Lance is in the middle from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and from then on, Keith never again slept in the middle


	3. The Eight Most Important "Nevers" (canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 things Lance would never, ever do

“Man, I miss Earth music,” Lance finally says, breaking the surprisingly long quiet that had lasted over them. Keith looks up (back?) in surprise.

They’re laying out in a field on some planet that Coran and Allura landed the castle ship on. After a quick scan of the relatively small planet, they confirmed that it was entirely uninhabited, which was a little weird for one that had a lush ecosystem like this, but they took it in good grace. Lance tangled their fingers together after lunch, and suggested they just go on a walk and enjoy themselves.

Keith blushed, looking to Shiro, who laughed gently. “Go ahead, but try to stick close. Take your bayards with you just in case.”

“What about you?” Keith asked, even as Lance jumped up, pulling him as well.

“I promised Pidge I’d run through the simulator with them.” He shrugged apologetically, accepting Lance’s quick peck. “I’ll come find you guys when I’m done.”

Lance had pulled him along to the hall with all their bedrooms and gave a gentle push, along with a suggestion to pick something that followed Lance’s three C’s: casual, comfy, and cool. Keith didn’t argue for once, since it was relatively warm outside.

They walked with their fingers brushing against each other, tangling together every now and then for Lance to bring them up, pressing a quick kiss to Keith’s knuckles. Keith squeezed back, blushing. He still wasn’t used to the open affection that Lance loved so much- despite the fact there wasn’t a soul out here to see them. The different foster parents he’d gone through when he was young tended to be older couples; old enough that they didn’t really openly show affection. At least, not where Keith could see it.

And if Keith told the truth, he and Shiro hadn’t done that much before the Kerberos mission either, considering they were both relatively reserved people- Keith more so than Shiro.

The castle ship had been landed on a cliff like area by an ocean, and in the opposite direction was a wooded area, but Lance promised that he had seen a large field about a mile through the woods. The forest was quite sparse, and the ground was surprisingly free of debris and other stuff. The occasional fallen branch, a few scattered leaves. There was enough space between the trees that sunlight shone through, helping grass grow.

The walk was peaceful, with Lance pointing out the strange alien birds that were more content to chirp away (well, more like honk, which was weird as all hell) than pay them much attention. Of course, Keith kept a sharp eye on the scenery, not trusting any Galra to not appear out of thin air, or some crazy natives, or wild animals that were hungry.

“Keith, just chill out!” Lance insisted. “I talked to Allura, and she insisted the planet is still in the early stages of animal evolution. There aren’t any large animals yet.”

“Hn.” He reluctantly hooked his bayard back to his belt, finally looking ahead, to where the trees were thinning. “There’s still smaller shit.”

“Well, there’s smaller shit on Earth too, so don’t worry about it. Everything is fine, so relax, okay?” his boyfriend begged, coming to a full stop and facing him. He pouted, fluttering his lashes in a way that most definitely did _not_ make Keith swallow audibly. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, of course I do,” Keith immediately responded, blushing when Lance looked stunned for a moment, before giving him one of those smiles filled to the brim with adoration- like Keith hung the moon in the night sky. It made Keith’s heart twist, and he couldn’t help himself from reaching out to curl his fingers in Lance’s hair, pushing him forward for a kiss.

Lance hummed appreciatively into it, but kept it chaste. “Come on,” he insisted quietly when they gently pulled apart. “We’re almost there.”

Which led to this, now: Keith and Lance laying out on the short but soft grass, staring at the endlessly blue sky. The top of their heads were a few inches apart, their bodies pointing in opposite directions. They each had an arm over their heads, fingers playing with the others’.

“Like, what kind?” Keith asks in return.

“All kinds. Hip hop. Rap, I love rap music.”

Keith snorts once, not believing what he’s hearing. “You like _rap?_ ”

“Hell yeah I do. Eminem was about to drop a new album, just before we left. I could listen to Tupac, Biggie, and N.W.A all day long.” Keith calmly inserted this tidbit of information into his view of the blue paladin.

“Hm. What else?”

Lance was quiet for a moment. “Latin music, obviously. When I was five, I wanted to be Shakira when I grew up.” Too late, he adds, “Don’t laugh!”

Keith couldn’t help it, his laugh rang out in the field, loud enough for a flock of birds to take off from the tree line. “That’s- that’s adorable, it really is. I can see you singing ‘Hips Don’t Lie’.”

“Shut up, I _love_ that song.” Lance fumes, but Keith tilts his head back, and sees the red tips of his ears.

“Okay, okay.” He acquiesces, laying back flat. “What else?”

“I actually love pre-nineties music.” He finally says. “It’s the best. It’s so cheesy, it’s great. So romantic.”

“Really?”

“Yes, the most romantic of all.”

“Serenade me then, oh sweet Romeo,” Keith challenges, chuckling. Lance stays completely quiet for a moment, before he starts humming a tune that Keith can’t quite put his finger on- he usually can only recognize the chorus line of really popular songs.

“ _We're no strangers to love_ ,” he begins softly, and Keith thinks it sounds vaguely familiar. “ _You know the rules and so do I! A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, you wouldn't get this from any other guy_.”

Keith racks his brain for it, ignoring the blush that’s creeping up his neck.

“ _I just want to tell you how I'm feeling_ ,” Lance shifts, sitting up. “ _Gotta make you understand!_ ”

He moves, leaning directly over Keith’s face, blocking out the sunlight. Though, his smile is just bright. Red tinges his cheeks, and his eyes are scrunched up from how wide he’s smiling. “ _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down!”_

Ugh. Keith doesn’t know whether to laugh hysterically, or shove Lance away in disgust.

“How dare you rickroll me right now.” He deadpans. Lance has described himself as a ‘memelord’ before, whatever that’s supposed to be.

“No!” he shrieks, “I was being genuine! That’s a beautiful song, Keith, how dare you besmirch Rick Astley!”

“Yeah, right.” Keith rolls his eyes, looking to his left, in the vague direction of the castle ship.

Lance lowers his voice, getting closer, He puts his hands on Keith’s cheeks, making him look directly at him. Keith sometimes gets tired of his face blushing without his permission, it only feeds Lance’s ego. “ _Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_.” He promises, pressing kiss to Keith’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao rickrolling  
> also, Shiro isnt really in this one, sorry  
> (keith gave lance a bruise for trying the same thing with him later)  
> i suppose i've decided in my head that Pidge is nonbinary, and i refuse to discuss this with anyone- if it bothers you, sorry (except im not), but pidge isnt even the main focus of this, sooooo


	4. The Start of Something New (Uni AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to A Modern Seduction, how Keith, Lance, and Shiro sort of began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you dropped down on the armchair next to me in the library and immediately fell asleep and now i can’t stop sneaking glances at you

Lance and Keith sat in an almost empty section of the library- where all the comfy armchairs were available. Lance’s glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he typed away on his laptop, and Keith kept sneaking glances at his boyfriend. Lance hated them, and usually wore his contacts instead, but Keith _loved_ his glasses. Lance was wearing baggy sweatpants and his favorite Altea Lions football t-shirt, hair barely tamed.

He had proclaimed that if they were going to force themselves to be in the library all day to studying, then he would at least be _comfortable,_ damn it. Keith slowly stretched out one leg, rubbing his calf against Lance’s. A slow blush rose on his boyfriend’s cheeks, but he didn’t look up from his screen.

“Keith, if you want me to study like you asked, you can’t start doing this to me.”

“Doing what?”

“ _That.”_ He hissed, jiggling his leg, making Keith chuckle.

“You look cute.”

“Shut up.”

“So studious… It’s a good look on you.”

“Keith…” Lance’s growled, fighting the blush on his cheeks, finally looking up, but his eyes widened in surprise.

Keith vaguely heard footsteps on the carpet approaching them. He turned his head around, and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

Takashi Shirogane, the sophomore wide receiver of the Altea Lions, was looking down at them, tired smile on his face. “Do you mind if I sit here? All the other seats are taken, and I promise I won’t bother you guys.”

“Sure, go ahead,” Keith says nonchalantly, managing to barely look at him as he pulls out his own laptop, muting it.

“Thanks.”

Shirogane plopped down into the armchair, stifling a groan. He pulled out a worn copy of _1984_ and a pen, moving to a dog-eared page and beginning to annotate.

A silent chat message opened up on his laptop. **Lance :p : holy shit, thats Shiro!**

**Keith: I noticed.**

**Lance :p : what do we do?**

**Keith: What do you mean? nothing. let him do whatever**

**Lance :p : but its SHIRO. he’s the reason we got together!**

**Keith: Yeah, but do you want to TELL him that? I dont**

**Lance :p : aw fuck he’s still hot**

**Keith: should i be offended?**

**Lance :p : puh-lease, you’d jump his bones too if he offered, i’d be pissed if you DIDNT**

**Keith: shut the fuck up**

**Lance :p : you say that because you know im right**

**Keith: just keep studying, leave him alone**

**Lance :p : are you BLUSHING, kitty cat?**

**Keith: I will kick you. I don’t care if shiro is here**

**Lance :p : alright fine, whatever**

Keith closed the chat and opened up his online lecture, plugging in his headphones. Sure, Shiro had been the reason that Keith and Lance even found each other- stupid as it was. It was actually pretty embarrassing, when he thought about it, though Lance would probably try to put some romantic twist on it (not that there was anything romantic about, “Oh, you like to watch them too? I’m here for Shiro. Holy shit you’re hard. Need help?”)

Maybe an entire twenty-minutes had gone by before there was an explosion of messages bursting onto the corner of his screen.

**Lance :p : KEITH FUCK HE’S ASLEEP**

**Lance :p : OH JESUS HE’S CUTE WHEN HE’S SLEEPING**

**Lance :p : AASdgsHGERJ7k%**

**Keith: what the fuck was that last one**

Keith subtly looked to his right, just to make sure Lance wasn’t fucking with him, but he wasn’t. Shiro really was out cold, _1984_ resting against his chest. His head was falling down to his chest, and for a minute, Keith wondered if he should wake him- his neck would hurt like all hell when he woke up.

**Lance :p : we should take selfies with him**

**Keith: ok, thats just creepy**

**Lance :p : should we wake him?**

**Keith: no, leave him alone**

**Lance :p : fiiiiiine**

Keith tried to focus back on his work, he really did, but he couldn’t help himself from looking down at Shiro every now and then. He glanced up quickly, and caught Lance doing the same, flushing before bring his feet up to cross his legs, stubbornly hunching over his computer. Keith chuckled lowly at the flush rising up his boyfriend’s neck, which only made it worse.

**Lance :p : shut up before i jump your bones**

**Keith: hm is that a threat? You’re such a good boy for me, i didn’t think you’d talk to me like that**

Lance vaguely squeaked, squirming in his chair, and Keith chuckled again. They both froze when Shiro shifted from the noise, head falling to rest against Keith’s shoulder. Of course, the two of them shared wide eyed looks of disbelief, and Lance immediately whipped out his phone, taking a burst of photos.

“ _F-fuck off_ ,” Keith hissed, feeling his face heat up. Lance started flicking through something on his phone and held it up again, cackling under his breath. He took another photo, cooing at it. “ _What did you do?”_

A new message appeared on his screen, and he opened the photo attachment. His hair stood on end as his entire face turned crimson. Lance had used that stupid Snow app that Keith’s cousin Hyun-mi made them download to send her pictures in Korea. In the picture, Keith was glaring at Lance, and Shiro was still against his shoulder, but they had cute cat ears on their heads.

“I’m keeping that one _forever,_ ” Lance whispers in glee.

“I hate you.”

“I know you mean ‘love’.”

* * *

 

Throughout the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, Keith curses every being that might exist for putting him in this predicament. Lance has been having waaaaaaay too much fun watching him squirm, but he wasn’t willing to wake Shiro. He’s positive Lance has enough pictures to satisfy himself for _years_.

Now, Keith’s whole body is incredibly stiff, and he really needs to go to the bathroom. Lance finally finished sneaking pictures about an hour ago, and Keith can see his boyfriend doing his best to stifle yawns.

“I kinda wish this wasn’t, like, an accident, you know?” Lance finally murmurs, looking at Shiro with longing. Keith follows his line of sight, surprised to see that over the course of six hours, Shiro has managed to lose some of the previously obvious bags under his eyes, and has turned in closer to Keith.

“Yeah, I get that.” Keith whispers back.

“He’s just… so cool.”

“He’s so nice.” Keith adds quietly. “I know there’s no way he remembers me from high school, but he was amazing back then too.”

“I bet.”

“When I came out in freshman year, the ‘popular kids’ tried to make it hell for me.” He told his boyfriend for the first time. It was something he had been ashamed of, something he never wanted to tell anyone- he hadn’t been able to stand up for himself. He looked up, and Lance had the most stricken look on his face, like he wanted to rush over and curl up with Keith then and there. “He walked up to this chick named Roxy and called her a bitch in front of everyone. It was pretty great.”

“I bet.” Lance finally smiles a little, but still looks secondhand hurt. “And he wouldn’t remember?”

“Nah. I was too nervous to ever talk to him again, and I was just another freshman. We didn’t have any classes together. He graduated before me, anyway.” Keith remembers the astonishment of finding out that _Shiro_ also ended up at Altea University.

“I bet you didn’t have the mullet then, either.” Lance snarks, and Keith rolls his eyes.

“No, Lance, the hair is recent.”

“GOOD EVENING STUDENTS. THE LIBRARY IS NOW CLOSING. WE WILL BE OPEN TOMORROW AT EIGHT. HAVE A GOOD NIGHT.” The speaker suddenly came on, startling them. Shiro jolted slightly in his sleep, eyes blinking open blearily. When he realized he was pressed up against someone, he jerked upright, eyes wide.

“Oh, god, I am so sorry,” he began, disoriented, grabbing his head, and then scrambling for his book when it started to fall.

“Hey, it’s no problem,” Keith smiled gently. “Exams suck for everyone.”

“Yeah, but seriously, you should’ve just pushed me off, or something, I didn’t mean to- what time is it?”

“It’s eight. Library’s closing.” Lance piped up as he saved his work and closed his laptop.

“I… Oh, jeez, I slept on you for _six hours?_ ” Shiro looks appalled, and for a moment, Keith worries that he’ll be weirded out. “I’m sorry, that’s so embarrassing.”

“Really,” Keith chuckles, rolling his shoulder. He manages to sound way more confident than he feels. “It’s cool, man.”

“It’s not cool to sleep on strangers, you probably had places to be-“

“No we didn’t, we were planning to be here all day,” Lance drones, glaring at Keith through his glasses. “I begged you, as your most beloved boyfriend, to pretty please let us go out for dinner or something, but _nooooo_ you’d rather be here.”

“Sorry, but we both had term papers to write, and I know yours is due tomorrow night, so I don’t want to hear a thing.” Keith snipes back. Shiro’s jaw drops, and they both feel a blush creeping up their necks.

“I slept on your-“ Shiro is surprisingly red with mortification, and both Lance and Keith can’t help but find it incredibly sexy. “I am so-“

“No need to apologize,” Lance waves him off, “Also, you’re not strangers, you slept on him- there are no boundaries anymore.” He smirks suggestively, and Keith sharply growls,

“ _Lance.”_

“Sorry, shnookums.”

Shiro seems at a complete loss, before scrubbing his hands over his face. “Can I… at least treat you guys to coffee? Or tea, or something?”

“Tell you what; well go out for dinner or something, since we should all eat, and we’ll pay for ourselves.” Lance suggested, reasonably for once, but Keith couldn’t help but narrow his eyes. Lance was usually up to something. “Like I said, no boundaries. I, for one, think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

It takes a moment, but Shiro finally manages to smile, nodding once. “Okay, I guess. Dinner it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, how would you feel about an Assassin's Creed AU? I've been playing a metric fuckton of the AC games lately, and the idea won't leave me alone. I've already written almost 4000 words, and I would spread it out over a few chapters. Let me know what you think to something quite a bit longer than a drabble, because I might just make it a short story on its own.


	5. "She calls me 'Daddy', too," (Uni AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing.” Lance demanded, looking absolutely horrified. 
> 
> They both blinked back innocently, Keith still shaking the bottle of hair dye. “I’m gonna dye Shiro’s hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A was gonna color B's hair, but thankfully, C stopped that disaster
> 
> This takes place at the end of fall semester, while the last one was at the end of spring term.

“ _What are you doing.”_ Lance demanded, looking absolutely horrified. His eyes were blown wide, and he stared at the two of them, sitting in the bathroom of Keith and Lance’s dorm room. They both blinked back innocently, Keith still shaking the bottle of hair dye.

“I’m gonna dye Shiro’s hair.” He answered simply, shaking it hard. Lance was quick to reach out and snatch the bottle from him, ignoring his boyfriend’s protests.

“No the hell you’re not!” Lance screeched, playing keep away.

“What the fuck, Lance, Shiro wants to!”

“Okay, ‘no the hell you’re not until you tell me what exactly you’re _trying_ to do’.” He amended.

“Keith convinced me it’d be neat to have a white streak in my hair.” Shiro answered, shrugging. Honestly, he wasn’t 100% sure, but Keith was adamant it would be great. He didn’t really see the problem with it, it was just hair. Hair grows back. However, this didn’t seem to appease Lance in the slightest, who reached around his fuming boyfriend and picked the box off the counter, reading it incredulously.

“And you thought you could do that with- _light beige blonde_ , are you serious right now, Keith?” he demands, horror in his eyes.

“I don’t know what your problem is, it’ll be fine,” Keith reaches out for the bottle of dye again, but Lance is quick to retract it.

“That’s exactly the problem!” Lance screeches, making them both wince. “You don’t know what you’re doing!”

“Yes, I do!”

Oh, _really?_ ” Lance gives him possibly the best stinkface Shiro thinks he’s ever seen. “So you know that since Shiro has black hair, you have to bleach it FIRST because otherwise, you’d just have this strange looking brown? You know that?”

Keith just looks confused now, and Shiro raises an eyebrow. “Okay? Then we’ll get some bleach.”

“ _Not_ the kind of bleach you’re thinking of, Shiro, _hair bleach.”_ Lance groans, putting a hand over his eyes. “I can’t believe you’d let Keith do this without consulting me first!”

Keith tugs off the plastic gloves, throwing them into the sink with a frustrated growl. “What do you know about it?”

“Uh, sweetie pie, have you forgotten that I have _four_ sisters?” Lance asks, putting a hand on his hip as he raised an eyebrow. He held the bottle up, looking at it disdainfully. “I am a hair _master._ ”

“Alright, Mister _Master_ ,” Keith mocks, “You do it then.”

“Uh, not right now, unless Shiro wants to walk around campus with halfway blond hair for three weeks.” Lance challenges. “The best time to do it would be over the break, because the bleach is really harsh and his hair will need at least a two week break between sessions to keep from getting fucked up.” When Keith could only give him a blank look in return, he sighed. “See, _this_ is why I’m going to do it, and not you.”

* * *

 

Two stressful finals weeks later, and Lance was leaving tomorrow for Miami to spend the holidays with his family. Lance had given Shiro strict instructions the night before to put this coconut oil into his hair and sleep with it. Shiro didn’t like it, it felt greasy, but he figured Lance knew what he was talking about. He arrived at the Alfor Dorm building and went up to the third floor.

‘Kogane / Sanchez’, Room 309.

He knocked, and Keith answered, hair tied up. He looked like he had been napping, and he reached up under his shirt to scratch at his stomach as he yawned. “Hey, Shiro,” he mumbled, opening the door wider. Inwardly, he smirked when he saw Shiro flush a little at the exposure of his stomach. If things kept going the way Lance and he planned, they would be having Shiro join them before spring break.

“H-hey,” he coughed once, steading his voice as Keith let him in. “Where’s Lance?”

“He’s out buying shit. It shouldn’t be taking this long, though, he’s been gone for, like, two hours.”

“Should we call him?”

Keith thought about it for a minute, before shrugging, plopping down onto Lance’s bed. Keith himself had picked the top bunk with the desk under it, but he didn’t feel like climbing anyway. They usually slept in Lance’s bed nowadays anyway. He threw an arm over his eyes, genuinely sleepy still. “Nah. I’ll call if I don’t hear anything for half an hour. He always takes forever to buy stuff.”

Shiro looked down at Keith for a moment, feeling himself getting warm at the way he was spread out, so invitingly-

He shook his head hard, moving to sit down at Lance’s desk. He was genuinely confused by the two of them sometimes- he knew he should feel guilty for finding them attractive when they were obviously devoted to each other, but sometimes…

Sometimes it almost felt like they were suggesting something. He wasn’t sure what they meant or what to do, so he just left it alone, and assumed it would go away. Maybe they didn’t mean anything at all, and he was just being desperate.

There was a long moment where he didn’t know what to do, and it seemed like Keith was about to doze off, from the way his breathing was evened out, before there was a loud thump at the door.

“Speak of the Devil,” Keith muttered, just as the door swung open. Lance had a couple of bags in his hands, and he was bundled up against the cold.

 “Oh, good, you’re already here.” He said, smiling at Shiro.

“What took so long?” Keith asked, not moving his arm.

“Well, the first place I went to was out of stock from some stuff, so I had to go somewhere else, and it’s cold as _fuck_ outside.” Lance grumbled, taking off his stuff. Being from Miami, he was much more prone to the cold.

“Poor you.”

“Shut up.” He returned, going to the bathroom.

“Lance,” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow when he saw Lance taking out a ton of bottles out and organizing them on the sink. “That can’t _all_ be for me.”

“Of course it is! At least, this is everything we _need.”_ He explained, taking out a plastic bowl and- brush?

Keith just grumbled, turning over and burying into the comforter. “Lance, wake me when you’re done.”

“Sure thing, kitty cat.”

“Shut up.”

“Lance, are you serious?” Shiro can’t help but ask, “This looks like a ton of work.”

“Nah, it’s not like you’re doing your entire head. Just the bangs, right? This’ll be easy,” Lance waves him off. “Okay, bleach powder, 30 developer, purple tone shampoo, deep conditioner… Alright, get ready, Shiro.” 

* * *

 

“Keith, wake up! It’s done, for now.” Lance nudged him gently, and with a groan, Keith dug his head out from under the pillow, blinking blearily.

“So… when is it gonna be not-blond?”

“When I get back. Shiro, while I’m gone, use this shampoo and this conditioner to help your hair. Hair doesn’t like bleach very much, and you need to be loving with it for a while.”

“Um, okay.” He says, taking the bottles as instructed.

“When I get back, we’ll tone it white.” Lance finishes, storing the rest of the shit under the sink. “Now, I need to pack because I have a flight in like, ten hours. Take Keith with you, he gets in the way.”

“What the hell, I’ll just get on my bed!” Keith grouches.

“I love you, but no you won’t. Go hang out with Shiro.” He leans down, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“You’re not the boss of me.”

Lance shrugs, standing straight. “One, of course I am; but, two, I know you’d rather go hang out with Shiro anyway rather than watch me pack. I should be done in two hours or so.”

“Whatever.” Keith groans as he gets up, grabbing his sweater. It wasn’t far to the Lions dorm, where all the athletes stay, so he didn’t need to wrap up like Lance does.

* * *

 

Finally, it was the last week of break, and Lance had vanished with Shiro into the bathroom almost forty minutes ago.

“Lance, I thought you did all the work last two times!” Keith grumbled, but he was ignored as he heard the hair dryer being turned on. _His_ hair dryer.

It was almost ten minutes, before he heard Lance start squealing in excitement. “ _Oh, Dios, I did amazing!”_

“ _That’s… huh. That’s different.”_

Lance yanked the door open, pulling Shiro out behind him. Keith looked up, and his jaw dropped. It really was a big difference between the blond and the pure white, and for a moment, Keith became _very_ worried he was going to get hard.

“That… looks great, actually.” He finally managed, and Shiro tugged on his locks, still surprised.

“Doesn’t it?” Lance demanded, a bright smile on his lips. “He went from ‘Yes-sir-I’ll-have-her-back-by-eight’ to ‘She-calls-me-‘Daddy’-too’!” he laughed, doing voices.

Both of their faces screwed up in embarrassment.

“It can’t look _that_ good, Lance,” Shiro murmured.

“Um, no, I have to agree with Lance on that one, despite the… _creepy_ way he put it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love them in university, guys, I'm sorry x~x also, I've never used the term 'daddy' on ANYONE besides shiro
> 
> (thanks everyone! I'm still working on the AC au, today was super busy for me!)


	6. Creed: Objectives (Assassin's AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who’re his ancestors?”
> 
> “He’s directly descended through his paternal line from Raphael Sánchez, of the Spanish Brotherhood, who worked with Ezio Auditore during the height of the Spanish Inquisition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first part of the Assassin's Creed AU! Be aware, ONE line is a switch in perspective, TWO means a change in time. Sorry about that. They haven't said Maria's surname from the upcoming film, so I made it 'de Orellana', I don't know guys, I'm trying. shout out to anyone who plays AC Pirates!

After the incident concerning Desmond Miles, the Brotherhood made a point to find people with the strongest First Civilization DNA and make sure Abstergo wasn’t interested in them.

“You’ll be tailing him,” the Master Assassin informed them quite seriously. She had her white hair pulled into a tight bun, her long elegant fingers steepled together. Coran, the fifth rank assassin who served as her assistant, provided Shiro with a small stack of photos.

In the top picture, a young man with an olive complexion and dark brown hair was sitting at a Starbucks table, typing away at his laptop. He was so focused, he didn’t notice someone taking a near dead on photo of him.

If Keith were less professional, he’d admit the guy was pretty handsome.

“Who is he?” Shiro asked, business as usual.

“Lance Emmanuel Sanchez. He lives on his own in Brooklyn, and studies language at Pace University. He also works three part time jobs throughout the New York area.” Allura explained.

“Hn. Sounds rough.” Keith noted, accepting the stack from Shiro, flipping through them. This Sanchez guy at each of his jobs (apparently, he also worked at that Starbucks), one of him through the window of some grungy apartment building, curled up on the couch, doing work on his laptop. One of the last ones was him on the subway, and he looked like he was ready to pass out, bags under his eyes, despite the fact that the sun was rising outside of the train windows. “Who’re his ancestors?”

Allura opened the file in front of her, pulling up several pages. “He’s directly descended through his paternal line from Raphael Sánchez, of the Spanish Brotherhood, who worked with Ezio Auditore de Firenze during the height of the Spanish Inquisition.”

“That’s quite notable,” Coran added, stroking his moustache. Keith fought not to roll his eyes. Of course it was. Ezio Auditore was a legend. Anyone who had business with him was important by default.

“Yes. Through his maternal line, Maria de Orellana, also of the Spanish Assassins, descended herself from the Moorish Brotherhood. Then, there’s his many greats-grandfather, Alonzo Batilla, who was a member of the Caribbean Brotherhood along with his friend Samuel Bellamy.”

“Pirates?” Keith raised an eyebrow, and Shiro crossed his arms.

“Yes. Batilla in particular was extremely good friends with Olivier Levasseur, better known as _La Buse.”_

“The one who threw a map to his treasure into the crowd at his execution?” Shiro questioned, and Allura nodded.

“The exact same. There’s talk that Abstergo is interested in finding that treasure for funding, and that they’re looking for descendants of Levasseur or his conspirators to search for it in the Animus.” She explained. “You’re to tail him for a period of four months, to ensure he’s not being approached or under surveillance by Abstergo. We do _not_ need them to get their hands on that sort of money.” she handed them the guy’s file, and Coran provided a manila envelope.

“Inside are the documents for the safe house you’ll be staying in. It’s next door to Mr. Sanchez.” Coran explained. “In reference to your previous… disciplinary issues… Kogane, it was decided that this would be a good assignment to teach you patience. If you complete this mission with no issue and no alerts from Abstergo of your presence, a case will be made to restore your rank to Disciple.”

Keith nodded, though frustrated by the fact that he had been reduced a rank due to a stupid fist fight.

“Shirogane, you will be the leader of this mission. You will report to us twice a week, and if there are any missions to handle, we will deliver them to you.” Allura said, and Shiro bowed his head once.

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

 

* * *

 

“Good afternoon, welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?” the guy asked from behind the counter, a sunny smile plastered on his face despite the fact that there were bags under his eyes.

“Um, I’ll have a… small latte macchiato?” Keith answered, glaring at the menu.

“Okay, no problem… Name?”

“Keith.”

“Perfect, and for you, sir?” he asked Shiro politely, but he just shook his head.

“I’m just paying.”

“Okay, that will be two twenty-five.” The cash was taken and put in the register, and a receipt was handed over. “Your drink will be ready in a minute, have a good day.”

The two assassins walked over to a small table and took a seat, subtly eyeing all of the other customers. Shiro’s eyes briefly glowed gold, and they darted around, before it ended and he bit back a groan, bringing up one hand to massage his temples.

“How’re we looking?” Keith asked quietly in concern.

“Fine. Just civilians. I hope one day I can use the Vision without developing a migraine.” Shiro mumbled, and Keith laid a hand over his. The nice thing about being away from the Brotherhood was that none of the others would catch them ‘fraternizing’. Pfft. Keith would keep dating the fuck out of Takashi Shirogane if he wanted to (and boy, did he want to) with or without the Brotherhood’s permission.

“Keith?” the barista called, and he stood up. She handed him the drink with a smile, and he thanked her.

Everything was relatively peaceful for the next few minutes, with Shiro and Keith jokingly getting more and more ridiculous with the fake small talk. Suddenly, the peace was ruined by a man marching up to the counter and slamming his fist on the counter, startling the barista.

“This is the fourth time this shit happens!” he yells. “You always get my fucking drink wrong, and I’m sick of it!”

“S-Sorry sir, I’ll be happy to make you another one-“ she stutters, intimidated by the looming figure.

“No! It’s the fucking principle of the thing!” he roars.

The Lance kid marches over then, upset. “Sir, you can’t scream at the employees like that. We’ll provide you with a new drink, but you’ll have to either calm down or leave the premises.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!”

“Sir-“

With that, the man launches his drink at the Sanchez kid, making him stumble back, blinded by ice cold coffee. He sputters, furiously rubbing the drink from his eyes as the barista screams in shock. Keith is quick to react, jumping up and catching the guy’s arm, twisting it behind his back until the man cries out in pain. The few other customers are quick to get up and leave, not eager to be around a confrontation in a space this small.

“Man, it’s not that big of a deal.” Keith pulls him, shoving him towards the doors. “Get the hell out of here.”

The guy’s face is red with fury, and looks like he’s ready to start a fight, but Shiro also stands up. Shiro cuts a more intimidating figure than Keith- taller, more muscular, and that look that says he’ll put you down if you cross him. The man finally takes the hint, and with one last glare, he throws the door open hard enough to make everyone think the glass will break, before he storms off.

Keith turns around to find the kid soaking wet, eyes wide, and an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. “Are you okay?”

“Who, m-me?” he asks, “I’m… I’m fine.”

“What the hell is happening out here?” the manager suddenly demands, coming out from the back of the café.

“Oh, sir, there was an upset customer, he- he threw his drink.” Lance lamely explains, vaguely gesturing to the mess on his chest, dripping from his hair.

“Why? What the hell?”

“His got the wrong drink.” The barista explained, looking extremely nervous all of the sudden. Lance looks down at her quickly, eyes wide. “It… um… I-“

“It was me, I took down the wrong order, sir.” Lance rapidly interjects, and the young woman’s head snaps to him in shock, while the manager’s face twists in anger.

“Again, Sanchez? Are you completely incapable of taking a drink order?” he shouts, and Lance shrinks back.

“No, sir, it- it was an honest mistake…”

“Well, that’s the sixth one this month, and I’m tired of it!” the manager jabs at his chest, making him stumble. “You’ll never amount to anything if you’re useless as a _cashier,_ so get the fuck out!”

The kid’s eyes are wide in terror, and the girl has her hands covering her mouth. Shiro and Keith both find it incredibly hard to listen to, but stay anyway.

* * *

 

“I…”

“Get out! You got your last check yesterday, and you can throw out the uniform, it’s stained anyway!”

“…Yes, sir.” Lance murmurs quietly, head falling down. He goes to the back, collecting his bag, and tears off the apron, throwing it in the trash. He wills his tears back, and comes out, ignoring his fuming ex-employer, Maria, who needed this job more than he did, and moves around the counter.

To dump everything else on him, the two incredibly hot guys are still standing there, with- oh god, is that _pity?-_ in their eyes. He moves around them, opening the door and stepping out into the street. He rushes back home to take a quick shower before his shift at the shop in an hour.

His apartment is in the opposite direction, so he’ll be cutting it close, but there’s no way he can show up like this, with coffee drying and making his hair sticky.

Luckily, he lives only a few blocks from Starbucks (that was the best part of the job, really) but he’ll have to hurry if he wants to catch the subway in time. He rushes to his shitty little apartment, not even noticing the two men trailing him subtly from a distance.

Once he gets there, he’s quick to get in the shower, power washing and not giving himself a chance to think about what just happened. If he thinks about it now, he’ll just break down.

Forty minutes later, he arrives at Madame Jones’s Shop of Oddities, panting hard from the run from the subway station. He didn’t notice the taller man from earlier following him again.

“Sweetheart, why are you breathing so hard?” Madame Jones asks curiously, “You know I told you not to get too excited in this heat.”

It is very hot for early September. “I didn’t want to be late, ma’am.” He admits honestly.

“Well, sweetheart, you can just call next time and say you’ll be a few moments late, that’s no issue.” She tells him, and he manages to fake a smile.

“I don’t want to start up any bad habits.”

“Oh, Lance, you’re the best employee I’ve had yet,” she smiles and pats him on the cheek, and he tries his best not to let that twist in his chest. “If you could man the front, and I’ll go tidy up in the back-“

“Ma’am, there’s a lot of heavy lifting to do back there for cleaning, I don’t mind doing it.” He insisted.

“But son, it’s hot as all hell back there!” she tells him, eyebrows shooting up.

“More reason for you not to do it,” he smiles. He would welcome tedious work that didn’t give him a chance to think about his day. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Well… Alright, there are more water bottles back there, I want you to drink at least three of them while you’re working!” she held up three fingers as she sat down at the stool in the front. “I don’t want you getting heat stroke, sweetheart.”

He nods and goes to the back room, dropping the smile immediately. It is extremely hot, but he would rather be doing this than sitting in the front with the usual slow trickle of customers. He can’t do it- not today.

* * *

 

* * *

 

He gets back to his shitty apartment at almost eleven, exhausted down to the bone. His muscles are trembling from the heavy lifting, and he wants nothing more than to collapse in bed. He managed to get the top floor, so there’s only one other apartment, across from his. The last tenants moved out almost a week ago, so he was a little surprised to see boxes outside.

He gets inside, and lets the door fall shut behind him. It’s dark, and still warm both due to the heat wave they’re having and the fact that his apartment faces the west, and gets a full afternoon of sunlight heating it up. Lance rarely turns on his air conditioning to save money, and he isn’t about to start. Just as he’s about to shuffle to his room and collapse on his old but still pretty okay mattress (the one that is practically calling to him, he can hear its sweet voice), someone knocks on the door.

Lance bites back a loud groan, not sure if he would rather just ignore it and pretend to be asleep, but after a long moment, his manners come back to him and he goes to open it.

When he does, he thinks his jaw might unhinge from how hard it dropped.

It’s the two men from earlier. The _incredibly hot ones._

Also, the ones who stood there and watched him get fired.

“Um… hello?”

They look surprised as well. “Hey,” the shorter one with the mullet- Keith, he remembers from the order- says, “We, um, just moved in next door, and we just wanted to greet you.”

“Oh,” he says distantly, “It’s, uh, good to meet you.” He extends a hand. “I’m Lance.”

He takes it firmly, and then smiles warmly. “I’m Keith. This is my boyfriend, Shiro.”

Lance feels something in his gut twist. Ah. So they’re _both_ taken. Not that he really believed either would be interested in him, especially after what they saw earlier.

“Nice to meet you.” Shiro smiles, and takes his hand, and gives a firm but gentle shake. He’s not wearing fingerless gloves, like Keith, but he is wearing a jacket, despite the weather.

“You too.” He nods.

“In Japan, when we meet a new neighbor, we give them a gift,” Shiro explains, handing over a Tupperware container he had been holding beside the doorframe. “We made a lasagna earlier, and we hope you would enjoy some.” He offered, and Lance’s mouth practically waters. He hasn’t eaten anything since lunch.

“That’s awesome, thank you so much,” he gushes, reverently taking the container, “I was actually getting ready to fix something, but this will probably be way better.” He lies. His cabinets are empty, and apparently, that’s what he’s going to use his last paycheck on.

“Well, we hope you enjoy it,” Shiro smiles, “We don’t want to keep you, it’s late. Have a good night.”

“Th-thanks! You too!” he waits until they close their door before doing the same, leaning against it as he had to swallow around the lump in his throat. Oh, god. Maybe they didn’t recognize him from earlier? He hoped not. God, they were hot, they were gay, and they were living next to him.

 _Are you kidding?_ His brain demanded. _They’re TOGETHER._

“Yeah,” he murmurs to himself, before sighing. “They wouldn’t like me anyway.”

* * *

 

“Sucks to be him,” Keith sighs as they get back inside their apartment. He flops down on the couch. “That was pretty embarrassing.”

“Keith,” Shiro chastises gently from the kitchen area, looking through the kid’s file again. “It wasn’t just embarrassing. He barely made enough to afford his apartment and feed himself, and without that third income, he can’t do it. If he moves out of here, there’s no way we can switch safe houses without him getting suspicious.”

“So what the hell do we do?” Keith crosses his arms and legs at the ankles, kicking his feet up onto their coffee table.

Shiro flips several pages in quiet contemplation. “He’s a foreign language major.”

“And?”

“Maybe we can hire him.”

“What?” Keith demands in shock.

“As a translator. We can get old documents from different bureaus and pay him to translate them.” Shiro scratches his chin in thought.

“Shiro, I highly doubt that the Brotherhood will approve of just giving this random kid important documents, or let him leave with them!” Keith insists, eyes wide in confusion.

“We can tell him that we’re book publishers, or something.” Shiro shrugs after a moment. “If we pay him well enough, he’ll be able to stay here, and what better way to keep an eye on him than having him right here in the apartment?”

“You- what- ugh, you’re doing that thing again.”

“What thing?”

“That thing were you’re saying something that only really makes sense to you,” Keith sighs.

“Look, I can talk to Allura about it. Those documents need to be translated anyway, and instead of paying the ridiculous fees that the translators we hire ask for, this guy probably won’t even think to demand that much. As it is, he was barely making four thousand a month. They want two thousand _a page_ for their work and their silence- who will he tell about it? He doesn’t know anything about us.”

“If you can convince Allura to agree to that, I will call you my god.” Keith snorts, not expecting Shiro to smirk and drop the file, moving over silently to sit next to the footpad, lounging.

“I thought you did that already,” he says, and tugs Keith up to ride on his hips. Keith smiles back, putting his arms loosely around his boyfriend’s neck.

“No, I called your dick ‘godly’, that’s completely different.” He corrects him, grinding once, making Shiro dig his thumbs into his hips lightly.

“Hm. Maybe I’m not putting enough work into it.”

“Maybe you aren’t.”

“Maybe I should try again.”

“Maybe you should,” Keith smirks, just as Shiro tugs his shirt over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about it, I think I made Lance a bit OOC but he's got it rough in this one. Let me know what you think :/ the last time I had a chance to play on a console was 2013 (before my 360 got fucked up in a thunderstorm), so it's been a WHILE. I have to be okay with Pirates and Identity until I can get an XBOX One.


	7. I'll Think Of You (canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that Lance misses Earth- that he gets homesick- but for as long as he doesn’t want to talk about it, no one will force him to. Not even his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me while doing Kurt Hugo Schneider's "Epic Patty Cake Song" with my little sister.

* * *

_I'll think of you // When I'm down  // When my heart // Is on the ground_

* * *

 

Everyone knows that Lance misses Earth- that he gets homesick- but for as long as he doesn’t want to talk about it, no one will force him to. Not even his boyfriends.

But there are times where no matter how much it hurts, it would hurt more to ignore your emotions.

That moment comes when Keith and Shiro go looking for Lance, who was unusually quiet during training- he didn’t even complain like he normally would. He didn’t joke around with Hunk, or bother Pidge, or even fake flirt with Allura ( _everyone knew he only did that to make Shiro and Keith jealous_ ). He just went through the exercises with mere nods or mumbles of agreement, firing his bayard with deadly aim, and the moment it was over, he merely brushed his knuckles against Keith’s on his way out. They didn’t have a chance to stop him.

Lance didn’t show up for lunch either, and sitting at the table, Keith gave Shiro a worried look.

“Does anyone have any idea where Lance went?” Shiro finally addresses the whole table, and everyone looks at each other in confusion.

Hunk is the only other one who could clearly see something was wrong with his best friend. “I think he’s missing home again. He usually goes to the space deck.”

Shiro is quick to stand, locking his fingers with Keith’s, and they leave before anyone can stop them.

“He’s never been that… down about it before,” Keith murmurs, looking up to Shiro.

“Something might have happened.” Shiro offers, lips curling into an unhappy frown. Keith new it tore at him when anyone suffered around him, especially his team. That’s just the kind of person Shiro was, the kind of person he had _always_ been. “It’s not his birthday, is it?”

“No,” Keith says, then thinks on it for a moment. They lose a lot of time in space, but there’s no way that they’ve lost _that many_ days. “Not for another two months.”

They reach the space deck and the door quietly slides open, and they try to stay quiet for a moment. The room is all dark except for the small, shining hologram projection of the Milky Way Galaxy, with their solar system expanded. They didn’t see Lance for a moment, but the projection of Earth was floating near the console.

Tiny, muffled sobs reached their ears, breaking their heart a little with each one as they realized what the sounds were.

Lance was crying, and trying to keep from anyone hearing him do it.

Shiro doesn’t want to startle him, though, and makes his footfalls loud enough to echo slightly, alerting the blue paladin to their presence. The sounds cut off abruptly with a sharp intake of breath, and when they come around the console, Lance is furiously rubbing his eyes, before looking up at them with a big, fake smile.

That hurts them both more than the sounds of his choked sobs.

It’s such a pale imitation of his happy, sunny smile ( _the one that will always make Keith feel so immediately loved and wanted, the one that banishes Shiro’s self-doubt and stress like dust in the wind_ ) that Keith’s lower lip trembles.

“H-hey, is it lunch time a-already?” he asks, trying to steady his voice- failing. Keith can’t take it anymore, and sinks down on his knees in front of him, pushing forward to wrap Lance in his arms.

Lance tenses up immediately, and Shiro crouches down, gently putting a hand on his head, giving him a _look._ The tears spring into his eyes and his face screws up in misery. Shiro is quick to sit down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders and drawing him in.

“Lance, you don’t have to hide this from us.” He whispers gently, and after a moment, Lance’s hands reach up to clutch at Keith’s jacket, and he trembles as he begins to cry in earnest.

Eventually, maybe minutes, maybe hours, ( _thirteen minutes and forty-two seconds, Keith can’t help but count_ ) the tears come to a gradual stop, reduced to small shudders of breath every now and then. Keith very carefully gets off of Lance directly, moving to his empty side, the two of them shielding him within their arms.

“My big sister, Jessica, was scheduled for an ultrasound two weeks after we left,” Lance finally whispers, voice shaky.

Keith and Shiro share a small look of disbelief, before focusing on their boyfriend again.

“If I counted it right, then she gave birth yesterday or today. She was going to see if it was a boy or a girl, so I don’t know, but I’m supposed to be an uncle.”

“Oh, _Lance,”_ Shiro murmurs, tightening his hold on him.

“I just… hope she’s okay.” He finishes, and after a moment, Keith drops a kiss into his hair, not sure of what to say.

Shiro doesn’t really believe in anything, it’s hard for him to, but for a moment, he asks that if there is anything out there, that Lance’s sister had a safe delivery.

“If she’s anything like you,” Keith finally says, “Then she’s doing amazing and probably kicking ass with a baby carrier in one hand.”

It takes a moment, but finally, Lance starts to chuckle quietly, only hiccuping every now and then.

They know they’ll have to talk about it again, but for now, they’re better.

* * *

 

_And I will never lose my way // Even when the skies are gray // Cause I will think of you when I'm down_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, guys, college just started up again and I got busy. I never said the Assassin's AU would come out consecutively, and other stuff came to me. I also got a little stuck with it, and I'd rather not force it and make it shitty because of that. I'll continue with it, of course, but whenever it strikes me again. This one is short, but I'll be back tomorrow!


	8. Jacked as Fuck and Ready to Fight (Highschool AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, like, are you a boy or a girl?” Merla demands, standing behind Lance like some bitchy overhanging cloud that refused to fuck off and let them enjoy themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 8/6/16, I re-did the second half, now with smut! Sorry this took so long, everyone, I am, at the moment of editing this note, beginning more smut for this chapter, but I was finally able to finish this part and wanted to give it to you!
> 
> Felt like making a high school one, it's completely different from the Uni AU. Here, Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk are sophomores, while Allura and Shiro are juniors. Used the same names for Lance's siblings; Jessica is a senior, and Rafa already graduated.

“So, like, are you a boy or a girl?” Merla demands, standing behind Lance like some bitchy overhanging cloud that refused to fuck off and let them enjoy themselves.

Lance goes tense, knowing this was an incredibly dangerous situation as he sees Pidge’s brow twitch. Hunk’s eyes widen, and he side glances Pidge several times, before his gaze goes to Merla and her cronies.

They’re the sort of people who don’t realize bullying isn’t actually cool anymore, and by the time they’re three years into college still won’t realize high school was over. Hunk gulps nervously, and shares a glance with Lance.

Pidge had already gotten suspended for fighting, and received an ultimatum of expulsion if they got caught doing it one more time.

“For the hundredth time, Merla, I’m neither,” Pidge forces themselves to answer through clenched teeth.

“Well you can’t be _neither,_ Katie,” she sneers, and her two followers, Dorma and Twyla, giggle like she told a particularly funny joke. “You’ve got _something_ down there, but you’re flat as a board and you act like such a dick I wouldn’t be surprised if you had one.”

Pidge’s fist tightens around her fork, and Lance internally groans, knowing this can only get worse.

“Why can’t you just leave us alone?” Hunk whines, and she glares at him enough to make him shut up.

“Don’t get me started on you, big boy.” Merla rolls her eyes, and Lance nearly turns around to start something.

“Leave him out of it, Merla.” Pidge orders.

“Oh, right, we were discussing you, _Katie,”_ Merla turns back to her. Lance briefly wishes that Shiro was here, since he would know how to put an end to this. At the same time, Lance is grateful that _Keith_ isn’t here today- that he’s sick with a cold- because he would probably make it way worse.

“Though I don’t know why you’re so defensive of him- unless you suck his dick on the side.”

“Fuck off, Merla,” Lance growls, unable to stand it anymore, turning around to look at her with a dark glare. “Don’t you have a bread loaf baking in your vagina that you should be taking care of?”  

The entire school had been aware of Merla’s issues with yeast infections, after she gave Jeff Dukane the itch.

Her expression goes stormy, while Dorma and Twyla’s jaws drop in disbelief and outrage. The tables around them have noticed the drama and are paying attention, some subtly, some not so much. Some are outright laughing at Lance’s verbal dismissal, while others are getting their phones out to film a fight.

Merla doesn’t hesitate to pick up the nearly untouched soda from Lance’s tray and promptly tip it over his head, making everyone erupt in a cacophony of disorder. Lance splutters and wipes his eyes furiously, trying to keep from messing with his contacts too bad.

“No one was talking to you, Sanchez,” she snaps, and Lance barely wrenches an eye open to see Pidge scrambling over the table, drawing a fist back. Hunk isn’t quick enough to catch them, and Lance is just enough to stand, pushing Merla back and catching Pidge’s fist directly in his eye, sending him reeling backwards, falling on top of the bitch.

* * *

 Lance is miserable by the time he gets home, and the left side of his face is throbbing dully. The nurse had sent him off with an icepack, and he had managed to convince the principal that it was all an accident. He’s sticky, gross, and generally upset. He didn’t even get to see his boyfriends, since Shiro had skipped to take care of Keith, taking advantage of Keith’s aunty and uncle being out of town.

His mother isn’t home yet, but his older sister and brother are. Neither of them are particularly happy to see a spectacular black eye developing, though Rafael laughs for about a minute. Lance stomps off to shower, and afterwards, Jessica is quick to get him some ibuprofen while he packs his stuff to spend the weekend at Keith’s house.

“I’ll get her on Monday,” Jessica growls, standing in his doorway while he puts his duffle bag together. Considering she took extra classes in her tenth and eleventh grade years, she managed to get the counselor to get her the afternoon block off. She volunteered at the local hospital instead, looking to get a recommendation for a nursing program. Jess had already been long gone from school grounds when the whole thing happened.

“Don’t bother.” He sighs, shifting through his shirts. “It’s not like she’s smart enough to learn a lesson from it.”

“Yeah, well let’s see that little junior bitch try to explain what she did.” she huffs, shoving her hands into the pockets of her scrubs. Lance thinks about how she’s looking more and more like their mom by the day, and is only briefly horrified. Her hair is loose, thick and puffy, and dyed blonde strands are flying about. They’re brown at the roots, and she pulls one out, inspecting it. “ _Flaquito_ , you’re doing my hair next Wednesday.”

“Fine, just don’t expect me to do it at, like, midnight.” He throws over his shoulder, going through his drawers for socks and stuff.

“Nah, I’ll head to Sally’s right after my shift.”

“’kay.” He slings the bag over his shoulder, turning around. “But seriously, don’t bother. UCSC won’t take you if you’re fighting bitches.”

“Ugh, I hate it when you make sense. Get outta here, _flaco_ , and get your boyfriends to kiss it better,” she smirks, slapping his butt, making him yelp.

“Shut up!” he stammers, not comfortable with Rafael knowing that his little bro was dating _two_ boys. He already knew about Keith, and had given him the shovel talk. Lance had no desire to see Rafa go apoplectic over an older boy seducing his _hermano._

* * *

 “Holy shit, Lance, what happened to you?” Shiro demands after his eyes fly wide. They’re still standing in the doorway that Shiro just opened. Keith’s probably still upstairs, tucked in bed by their junior boyfriend.

“Ugh, I don’t want to talk about it right now,” he whines, just as Shiro hands reach to hold his cheek, thumb gently probing the area. “Ow.”

“Sorry!” Shiro pulls his hand back, brown eyes doe-like with worry. “Oh, man, that’s gonna be a real shiner.”

“Yeah, I know.” Lance sighs, leaning forward to press his forehead against Shiro’s clothed chest for a moment. He then leans down to take off his shoes and put them on the shelf, before sliding into a pair of slippers on the raised floor. "Where's Keith?" 

“Napping in his room,” Shiro explained, and Lance nodded, brows furrowing a little. “If you want, we can do something while we wait for him to wake up, or if you wanna nap with him…”

Lance raised an eyebrow after a moment of curious pondering. “Since when does Keith _nap?”_

A light flush rose on Shiro’s cheeks, and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “He was… tired.”

* * *

  _A hour ago..._

_“Mmmph-“ Keith groans, biting his lip behind the face mask, “Sh-Shiro…”_

_Shiro didn’t lift his head from where he was mouthing at Keith’s neck. “You shouldn’t talk,” he whispers while pressing butterfly kisses to his Adam’s apple, “You sound awful.”_

_He bites lightly, making Keith tremble. There’s sweat on his brow, and he feels disgusting- like he always does when he’s sick- and he genuinely finds it strange that Shiro wants to do this with him like this. Though, to be fair, they were the same way earlier in the week when Lance was sick._

_“I- I want to- please-“ he croaks, before the other shushes him gently._

_“I’ll take care of you,” Shiro promises, crawling his hands under Keith’s shirt, hiking it upwards so that he press his thumbs against rosy nipples. They grow hard under his ministration, and Keith breathes deeply, feeling tight in his sweatpants. He hadn’t put on boxers, and it would be very obvious soon. Shiro sucks at his neck for a long few seconds, and stops just short of giving him a hickey- lovingly kissing the teased skin._

_His fingers are much cooler than Keith’s too warm skin, and it’s almost like brushing away the low-grade fever he’d been suffering from last night. The places where his fingers land feel like they’re being connected by arcs of electricity stretching from one to the other, all the way down from his chest, to his stomach._

_Saliva pools in his mouth, and he swallows thickly, wincing in discomfort at the soreness in his throat. One hand rests against his left hip, the other’s fingers curling into the waistband, and dragging it down and over, so that Shiro can free him._

_He lightly pumps his hand, bringing Keith to a full erection- smiling slightly as his boyfriend whines deep in his chest, coughing slightly. He wanted to finish fast, for once, so that he could rest for a bit.  He holds it still before pressing a kiss to the tip, and Keith moans again._

_Keith feels like he’s going to melt if Shiro doesn’t hurry up and suck his dick- hell, he’d probably melt faster if Shiro_ does, _but he wants this so bad. “Ungh, Sh-Shiro…_ please… _”_

_Shiro chuckles as he wraps his lips around his head, and the vibrations of it make him curl his fingers into the sheets. Shiro slides his tongue around, getting it as wet as possible, before he slowly pushes forward, taking in enough of Keith’s length so that it can sit on his tongue. He takes a few moments to adjust, swallowing a few times, which moves his tongue enough for Keith to groan, hips moving._

_Shiro has to release to put both hands on his hips- he’s still not incredibly used to do this, and he wasn’t ready for Keith to snap his hips forward if he got too riled up right now. After a moment, he pushes further, until Keith’s head is hitting close to the back of his throat, and he swallows again. A breathless sound comes from Keith, and Shiro’s brown eyes flick up. Keith looks like he’ll fall apart any moment- like he’s ready to burst at the seams._

_When he’s not sick, he’ll probably be embarrassed he came so quickly, but Shiro wasn’t planning on letting him._

_Shiro slowly begins bobbing his head, the careful slide making Keith tremble all over, and pull on the blankets. Shiro reaches for one of his hands and threads their fingers together, and Keith manages to get one eye open, looking down at him. Their eyes lock, and with that burning, loving,_ hungry _look in his eyes, Keith comes completely undone._

_It takes the teenager several minutes to pull himself together enough to hear Shiro whispering in his ear, holding him tight._

_“You’re alright,” he promised, “I’ve got you, you’re alright. Come back to me.”_

_He finally takes in a deep breath, able to open his eyes and focus them, on Shiro’s anxious but adoring face a few inches from his own. “There you are.” He murmurs._

_Keith’s hands are clumsy and more uncoordinated than he would like as he tries to find the waistband of Shiro’s pants, but his boyfriend chides him gently, catching his hands. “Keith, don’t worry about me.” He tries to get out a protest, but he feels the switches and lights in his brain slowly turning off, “Get some sleep, okay?”_

_He’s not entirely sure if he’s able to force out the quiet ‘I love you’ he wants to say before sleep takes him, but the last thing he remembers is a sweet kiss being pressed to his forehead._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the names from DotU. Ladies of the Drule Empire. Inspired by a tumblr text line that said, "If you're not a boy or a girl, then what are you?" and the response was "jacked as fuck and ready to fight you" and I could only think of Pidge (despite Pidge not being particularly buff). Let me know if you want a quick follow up of Lance and Shiro 'taking care' of a sick Keith, which would be the first actual smut I've written.


	9. Jacked AF Cont'd (Highschool AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sooooooo,” he drawls out, “Does that mean you’re too tired for little old me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reread the last chapter! I redid the second half, so there's smut there too!

Lance gets that smirk on his face that says he knows _exactly_ what happened, and Shiro can’t keep himself from blushing a little as his other boyfriend leans in close, getting directly in his space. Shiro still hasn’t entirely cooled down, and he hadn’t gotten himself off, since he knew Lance would be showing up any moment.

“Sooooooo,” he drawls out, “Does that mean you’re too tired for little old me?” he pouts teasingly. “Because here I was, all excited for a weekend of debauchery with my two cute boyfriends since our parents are out of the equation.” The end of his complaint is a sinful whisper against Shiro’s lips as he comes close, and Shiro has to swallow thickly as his libido roars back to life.

 _Ah, fuck,_ he’s able to think for a moment before he surges forward, catching Lance’s mouth in a searing kiss that makes the shorter teenager moan desperately, fingers clenching in Shiro’s loose shirt. He pulls him closer, as if that was possible, until they stumble back against the door. Shiro arms wrap around his waist, and Lance nearly wants to roll his eyes at the gentlemanly-ness of it. Just as they break for air for a moment, he reaches down and moves his hands to the curves of his asscheeks and makes his squeeze.

The Cuban then rifles his fingers through Shiro’s dark hair until he can tug at the strands only somewhat harshly, making Shiro moan now, kneading enough for Lance to reply with a gasp as Shiro catches his lower lip between his teeth. Shiro presses their hips together enough for Lance’s knees to go a little weak as the heat and hardness in Shiro’s crotch presses against his hipbone.

“Shiro- Shiro,” he gasps as he pulls away, eyes a little wild. “Oh, god, Shiro…”

“What?” he asks, panting from the makeout session, “You okay?”

“Fine, but god, I really want you to… to fuck me,” he whispers, and Shiro’s hips snap a little at the admission, making Lance push his head against the wood of the door.

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Totally sure?” he can’t help but ask, since they haven’t done it more than twice, now.

“Shiro,” Lance growls somewhere deep in his chest, “I appreciate the concern, but I’m a big boy and I am perfectly sure,” the indignation fades, and he has this desperate look in his eyes. “Please.”

Shiro swallows hard, before nodding. “There’s condoms and lube up in Keith’s bathroom,” he says, before catching Lance’s hand to pull him upstairs.

Lance follows him quickly, nearly tripping over his own feet twice in his eagerness, kicking off his shoes and yanking off his socks as they move down the hallway. When they get to the door just before Keith’s bedroom, they manage to not slam it shut in their haste, and Shiro crouches down to rifle through the cabinet under the sink, producing the wrapped Durex and mint scented lube, quickly getting to work.

Lance shimmies his jeans down, just in time for Shiro to haul him up by the waist, setting him down on the countertop. Shiro steps in close, between Lance’s legs, and Lance can see the hesitation. So, he grabs the front of his shirt and yanks him down for a searing kiss, while his other hand takes one of Shiro’s and presses it against the erection in Lance’s boxers. Lance pulls back, whimpering as Shiro finds his head, rubbing through the cloth.

He scrambles to undo the button of Shiro’s own jeans, shoving them and his boxers down enough for his cock to spring free, with his older boyfriend hissing at the cold air. Shiro pulls off Lance’s underwear, dropping him bare-assed onto the counter again as he pops open the bottle, dribbling some onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up and spread it.

Shiro looks him dead in the eye as he begins to tremble in anticipation and slight nervousness. “Let me know if anything hurts.”

“I will, I promise,” he answers, and Shiro nods just as he presses one wet finger against Lance’s entrance, making him bite on his lip. He swirls around it for a moment before pressing forward, into him, and Lance begins to shake a little at the sensation. Shiro is flicking his gaze from down there to his face, watching him to make sure he doesn’t push himself too far.

“Lance, does that hurt?”

“N-no,” he shakes his head.

“Okay, but try to relax a little so it won’t,” Shiro instructs him, and he breathes out shakily, doing his best. After a few moments, Shiro is able to push more of his finger inside, slowly, until he’s buried to the knuckle. “That’s great, Lance,” he praises, rewarding him with a kiss.

“Nngh,” he whimpers as Shiro wiggles the digit inside of him, “Y-you can k-keep going,” he tells him, and Shiro nods, pulling his finger almost the way out, before it’s slowly joined by his middle finger. After Shiro decides he’s good on the spread, he slowly begins to scissor his fingers, and for a moment, Lance gets a little hazy.

He’s aware that he’s leaking up a storm- fuck that, a _hurricane-_ but he can’t bring himself to try to reign it in, and he groans deep in his chest, clenching around Shiro’s fingers.

When the haze clears, his legs are wrapped around the other’s waist, three of Shiro’s fingers are in him, and he’s trembling hard- feeling like he’s going to break if Shiro curls his fingers one more time.

“Sh-Shiro! Wait, wait, I’m gonna-“ Lance whimpers, fingers scrabbling against his chest as he pants hard, and the older teenager immediately freezes, watching him with concern. Lance’s balls are tight, “ _Oh, fuck,”_ he whispers, “ _I’m gonna shoot like a fucking rocket, Shiro,”_ he manages to hiss out, trying to keep from coming too soon, and Shiro smiles a little, relaxing.

“You’re doing beautifully,” he whispers, pulling Lance into a sweet kiss, before slowly pulling his fingers out.

Lance blinks wetly at the sudden emptiness, but Shiro’s rolling on a condom and lining up and he

_Oh, he sinks home in one move._

Lance’s scream of pleasure is swallowed by Shiro’s searing kiss as he slots their mouths together, one hand covering the head of Lance’s penis as he shoots. Shiro stays there for a moment, and Lance can do nothing more than pant as he tries to recover, squeezing in a way that makes his partner groan.

“M-Move,” he whispers, and immediately feels Shiro pulling out slowly, before sinking in again, repeating the move with increasing frequency.

Lance’s whole body is burning, fire igniting his bones and leaving him limp as Shiro begins to fuck him like he wants, and somehow, somehow he’s getting hard again- maybe it’s been twenty seconds, maybe it’s been twenty minutes, but all he can focus on is the sensation of one of his lovers filling him to the brim.

Shiro times the pumps on Lance’s once-again erection, and Lance can’t stop himself from digging the heels of his feet into the small of Shiro’s back, almost pushing him further. He sinks his teeth into his lip to keep from screaming again, and grips hard on Shiro’s hair, getting that one spot near the nape of his neck-

Shiro thrusts so hard and nails his prostate, making an entire galaxy _erupt_ in Lance’s vision as his breath leaves him in, not a scream or a curse, but a near silent _sigh._

 _“_ Fuck, Lance, you’re so good, I’m gonna-“ Shiro manages to grit out, hips stuttering as his rhythm starts to break, and presses one last kiss against their lips as he finishes, shooting inside of the condom, and does this _twist_ at the head of Lance’s penis that makes him shoot again, and fall back against the mirror, completely boneless and spent.

It takes them both several minutes to recover, but eventually, Lance chuckles low in his throat.

“Wh-what?”

“Keith’s gonna be _pissed_ he missed this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these two updates took so long, guys, I had to write this while practicing for my Mandarin exam tomorrow. I'll be back soon!


	10. Death of a Bachelor (Band AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s eyes snapped open in wonder, looking back up at the singer. He was... beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: band au??? like from here? http://jvvvk.tumblr.com/post/149575981462/voltron-band-aukeith-on-guitar-lance-vocal-and ????? they want lance to be their lead vocalist?
> 
> You got it!

All of the current members of Lions Victorious sat at one of the side tables, waiting for the next performer to take the small stage.

Keith, the lead guitarist, had his hand in his palm, nearly bored out of his wits. They didn’t _need_ a new vocalist- they were _fine_ with him and Shiro doing vocals. However, Allura and Coran insisted that the two of them were better as backing vocalists, and that they should focus on their instruments.

Pidge, their keyboardist, and Hunk, their drummer, had agreed, and proceeded to drag them to this gig in this rinky-dinky little bar in San Diego.

“So when exactly is your friend supposed to perform?” he asked Hunk, who looked excited.

“Lance should be out any minute! He texted me, like, five minutes ago,” he answered, looking down at his phone quickly.

“We should hang out with him after this,” Pidge kept flip-flopping between being excited and annoyed, like seeing your irritating brother for the first time in a while.

“Totally!” Hunk grinned hugely, nodding. They had apparently gone to college together, and Lance had gone on to university while Hunk had started with the band.

The previous band was cleaning set, and everyone was chatting at their tables. “This is stupid,” he grumbled to his boyfriend, and Shiro shushed him gently.

“No, it isn’t. We need a lead vocalist now that Sven’s left,” Shiro chided him, giving him _that look,_ the one that said whoever it was being directed at was being a _child._ “And besides, if Hunk is vouching for him, we should at least check him out.”

“Hunk vouches for _everyone,”_ Keith whispered, leaning in close to his partner.

“Not for the band, and you know it,” Shiro returned quietly, before draping an arm over Keith’s shoulders. He blushed lightly from the bassist’s warmth, and tried to just… chill out.

Finally, a single guy pulled up a stool to the center of the stage, a guitar slung around his shoulders, and sat down, adjusting the mic.

“That’s Lance!” Hunk whispered to the pair in excitement, and once Keith saw his face, he couldn’t help but stare. The guy was… _cute._ He was lanky, but with slight muscle definition, more like a runner or a swimmer than a weight lifter like Shiro did. His chocolate brown hair was shaved on the sides and gently curling at the edges on the top, and he had a beautiful skin tone that somehow didn’t look washed out in the bright LED lights pointed at the stage. He was wearing a light blue crop top with some writing on it under a brown jacket, dark skinny jeans, and sneakers.

He sort of did look like the kind of person who would have a special order at Starbucks, but somehow it… worked for him. Keith shared a glance with Shiro, who also had a slight flush on his cheeks. Interesting.

It wouldn’t have been the first time they wanted to tag team someone, but… Hunk might murder them for thinking about it.

He pulled the acoustic guitar around to hold it gently as he leaned into the microphone with a gentle smile on his face. “ _Hi,_ _”_ he said, and it echoed slightly on the speakers, “ _I’m Lance Sanchez, and tonight I’ll be doing a cover of Panic! At the Disco’s 'Death of a Bachelor'. I hope you enjoy_ _.”_

Keith wasn’t sure how he felt about it- P!ATD felt a little teenage rock to him, but he supposed… he could give the guy a chance.

He squinted out in the crowd for a moment, before noticing their table, and Hunk gave him a double thumbs up, which made him smile.

“ ** _Do I look lonely? I see the shadows on my face, people have told me I don't look the same…_** ” he began gently, strumming the guitar in time, almost lazily. Keith could easily see that he was incredibly comfortable with the instrument, like he’d been playing for a long time- but he closed his hands to get a better feel for his _voice,_ which is what they were here for in the first place.

“ ** _Maybe I lost weight… I'm playing hooky with the best of the best, pull my heart out my chest so that you can see it too…_** ”

It was… warm. Inviting. Somehow, he managed to pour every ounce of emotion he seemed to have in every word, and it almost pulsed through Keith, making him _feel_ the song, caressing his heart gently.  He felt his face steadily growing warm, and he leaned into Shiro.

“ ** _I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall, the wind from your breath, tickles my neck- How do I live the death of a bachelor?_** ” he crooned, and Keith’s eyes snapped open in wonder, looking back up at the singer, who had his own eyes closed, head tilting to the side and a gentle smile pulling at his lips, as though drawing from the emotion of a memory.

He was… beautiful.

* * *

 

Lance had been the second to last of the night, but none of them were even remotely interested in the following act, but waited patiently until he could join them once lights were up.

“Hey Hunk, Pidge! It’s been a while!” he called, moving through the slight crowd that was standing around. Several people had stopped to shake his hand or pat him on the back. His guitar was in a case on his back.

Hunk stood up, enveloping him in a tight Hunk-hug, which made him laugh lightly as the air was forced from his lungs. Pidge got up, and he greeted them enthusiastically, practically draping himself over them, making them nail him in the gut.

“I even missed you beating me up!” he laughed, only slightly wincing.

“Let me introduce you guys!” Hunk said, gesturing to their bandmates. Shiro and Keith also stood, and the three of them shook hands. “This is Shiro, our bassist, and Keith, our lead guitarist. “

“Hi, Lance,” Shiro greeted him warmly, before Keith took his hand afterward.

“Hey.”

“Hello,” Lance smiled, “I just have to say, Keith, your guitar solo on ‘Defending Legends’ was _awesome_.”

Keith felt himself changing colors, and nearly scowled, but kept it cool. He hated getting flustered. “Thanks. You were pretty good up there.”

“Thank you,” Lance seemed to be more than a little embarrassed at the praise, rubbing his neck lightly.

“Hey, buddy, have you eaten yet?” Hunk asked, and smiled brightly when he got a shake in response, “Great, neither have we! Let’s all go out to dinner and hang out!”

Lance smiled, before it faltered slightly, turning to look around the room. “Um, that sounds good, but I’m not entirely sure I can-“

“ _Hey, babe!”_ a gruff voice called, and a tall man with longish black hair crossed some people, coming to Lance’s side. “I’ve been looking for you, let’s-“ he stopped when he saw Hunk and Pidge, a deep frown marring his face. “Oh. Hunk. _Katie_. I didn’t know you were here tonight.”

Keith and Shiro’s eyes widened at the fool who didn’t know about Pidge, especially given the way their fists immediately clenched. Even Hunk looking angry, while Lance just seemed to grow nervous.

“As you well know, Jeff, it’s _Pidge,”_ they corrected him through clenched teeth, “And we came to see and support Lance.”

“Whatever, it’s amazing you ever remember him,” he replied offhandedly, wrapping a possessive arm around Lance’s waist, the boy looking immediately uncomfortable. “I mean, I figured you were too busy with your successful band to bother with little people like us.”

Keith’s brows lowered, feeling a growl build in his chest at the tone this asshole was taking with his friends.

“Jeff, it’s not like that, I’ve told you…” Lance seemed to want to put an end to it, but his _boyfriend_ might’ve been looking for a fight.

“You’re still dating this douchebag, Lance?” Pidge demanded, “I mean, it’s amazing you put up with bullshit like him.”

“Whatever, bitch.” Jeff snarled back, and Lance jerked in his arm, turning to look at him incredulously.

“Are you _drunk?_ ” he squeaked, brows knitting. “What is wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry, am I the only one who remembers Garrett socking me in the face? Me having a few drinks doesn't change that it happened!” Jeff’s face was turning red, while both guitarists looked at Hunk in shock. _Hunk?_

“Oh, no, I remember that, it was _great.”_ Pidge corrected him, and Hunk clenched a fist.

“Me too. One of my prouder moments.”

“Let’s just get the fuck out of here, they’re psychos.” Jeff insisted, grabbing Lance harshly around the upper arm, starting to drag him out of the establishment. The younger man was whispering to him in worry, pulling lightly, and glancing between all of them, before mouthing an apology, having to jog lightly to keep from being yanked off of his feet.

The tension drained out immediately, and Hunk pressed a hand to his head, sighing loudly.  “Damn.”

“You said it.” Pidge grumbled, shoving their fists into the pockets of their _I want to believe_ alien bomber jacket.

“What the hell was that?” Keith couldn’t help but ask, confused at how the whole situation went from friendly and sweet to snarling in the span of a few seconds.

“ _That_ was Lance’s abusive boyfriend. I thought they broke up when you knocked him out.” They grouched to Hunk, looking up at him.

“They _did._ Jeff probably sweet talked or guilt-tripped Lance into taking him back.” He pulled out his phone. “Fuck.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance's guitar pictured above.
> 
> I sort of pulled appearances from http://davestrider123.tumblr.com/post/148562371538/klanced-look-at-what-you-made-me-do and http://riccasze.tumblr.com/post/150151307835/slides-20-dreamworks-season-2-keith-and 
> 
> Almost all of the side characters come from DotU, this one being Jeff, who I'm sure is a great guy, but he's gonna be a douche here. Picked Death of a Bachelor for the song purely because... I'm in a P!ATD mood today.
> 
> Lance's guitar is made of African Blackwood, and his name is El Viejo. Yes, I have had people tell me that guitars are SUPPOSED to be ladies, however; fuck that, I do what I want. I named my baby boy (given to me by my dad) Striker Eureka (just Striker for short) and it feels right. He's a big and green masculine feeling acoustic. I also once found a little leftie spanish guitar abandoned by a dumpster and named her Rosanna, she was just such a pretty thing. So yeah, long story short, I do what I want.


	11. Noise Complaint (Neighbors AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHO HONESTLY LOVES SWEDISH HOUSE MAFIA THAT MUCH?!” Keith ended with a bellow, making Lance nearly jump out of his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'WHO HONESTLY LOVES SWEDISH HOUSE MAFIA THAT MUCH' au

Lance got up when someone pounded on his door. Well, he didn’t _actually_ get up in that moment, he actually didn’t hear anything at first, but as ‘Leave the World Behind’ faded out, he finally heard it. And boy, was it loud and _insistent._

There was no way that was Hunk. Not only did Hunk have his own keys, but he would never break the door down like that, and he was visiting his family’s house for the night. So, Lance got up and went to the door, opening it with slight hesitation.

He wasn’t expecting to find his next door neighbor standing there with death in his eyes.

“Um… hi. Can I help you?” Lance asked lamely. The guy was shorter than him, and his violet eyes shone with the light from Lance’s apartment. He was wearing red flannel pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Lance suddenly felt the urge to check his watch, because there was _no way_ it was late already.

“Yes, you can help me.” The guy fumed. “I understand the concept of liking an artist or a band very much. However, the part I do not understand is why you’ve picked that particular one. Because it is eleven PM and,” he took a deep breath, eyes glittering as his lips twisted with a scowl, “WHO HONESTLY LOVES SWEDISH HOUSE MAFIA THAT MUCH?!” he ended with a bellow, making Lance nearly jump out of his skin.

They were left in an awkward, ringing silence. Lance was highly embarrassed, and he honestly felt bad, but this guy was a) being kind of an asshole about it, and b) scary as fuck.

That silence was broken when the door directly across from Lance’s opened, revealing: Pidge, Hunk’s new friend and the yelling guy’s roommate; Allura, one of the tenants of 304, that room; and her roommate, a tall Asian guy with dyed white hair. To be honest, they hadn’t said anything, but lance sort of assumed they were actually a couple, seeing as they both dyed their hair together.

“Uh… sorry about that, man,” he finally managed, deciding that this was probably his bad. This time. “I didn’t notice the hour. I’ll turn off the music, and I’ll be careful in the future not to bother you with it.”

The guy didn’t look completely appeased, but Pidge came out, and grabbed him by the ear.

“What the hell are you screaming about, Keith?” the shorter one demanded, pulling him down to their level. (Pidge had welcomed him to the building, and told him very clearly _once_ that they were a they, and they wouldn’t tolerate any phobic shit. Lance had to smile, and ask as long as they didn’t mind having a pansexual neighbor.)

“Let me go!” Keith groused, but Lance felt the need to step in.

“It’s not his fault, I didn’t realize the hour and was being… annoying.” He told them, giving them a self-deprecating smile.

“Were you being annoying for a regular person, or annoying to Keith?” Pidge asked, raising one eyebrow. "Because breathing in the wrong direction annoys him.”

Lance’s eye twitched, and then wondered if he really had been that bothersome in the first place. “Um, I think I might have actually been bothersome. My music was kinda loud.” He could admit when he was in the wrong.

“’Kinda’ must be a relative term for you the- OW!” Keith bit off with a screech as Pidge viciously twisted their ear, making a bead of sweat fall down Lance’s forehead.

“Shut up and get back inside the apartment.” They told him. “You screamed at the last neighbor too, and I don’t feel like getting evicted because you get upset at everything.” They released their hold then, and Keith rose to his full height, rubbing the injured extremity.

He threw one final scowl at Lance, before stalking back towards his door, leaving them all behind.

“I really am sorry,” Lance called, looking more than a little pathetic. “I won’t do it again.”

Keith stopped for a second to give him a mild glare before he slammed the door shut.

Everyone stared at where he had disappeared.

“Well, what a _lovely_ first official meeting.” Allura snarked, making the other two snort.

“Sorry ‘bout him. Have a good night, Lance,” Pidge smiled, and the other guy also waved before they disappeared back into 304. Lance closed his door, and went back to his living room, shutting off his speakers, snatching up his phone, and going to his room.

That could have been worse. It also could have been much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as per suggestion, I have made the Band AU a part of this series. From now on, any story that is longer than two consecutive chapters, more like a genuine story, will get its own, and only the first chapter will stay here. Thus, I made the Assassin's AU and the Band AU their own, but I failed to realize this would delete the lovely comments you have all left me. So sorry about that. :'( 
> 
> Back to drabbles and ot3 aus here, but I will not fail to continue them, so be sure to bookmark, mark for later, or subscribe if you wish! Band AU (now titled Rearviewmirror) will be updated tomorrow. I'm still working on the Assassin's AU (now titled We Are the Stories We Live)


	12. Drawing Challenge: Shance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draw the Squad challenge... Shance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys.... I got kicked out of my house last month, and I've been trying to get my life together... I was able to do something kinda cute, though


	13. The Issues with Being, Technically, Cursed (Demigod AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just… didn’t mean to hurt their feelings.” He rested his chin on his knees, curled in on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demigod/Percy Jackson-fusion AU.

“Lance, you can’t just-!” Shiro yelled, half-choked, stormy grey eyes wide with panic. Lance didn’t sweat it, despite Keith also looking incredibly freaked out by the reckless move he had just pulled, and did a twist that sent his Stygian iron sword _flying,_ landing in the grass quite a way away.

“Ha! Yes!” the Cuban-American-Greek (did the last one count?) cheered, jumping. His victories against Keith in swordsmanship were, admittedly, very few in number. However, his celebration was incredibly short-lived as his arm was yanked by Keith, all fire from the fight lost in his panic.

“You idiot!” he yelled, nearly pulling Lance’s arm as he turned it this way and that, looking for any sign of injury. Shiro hauled it over, both hands landing on his shoulder and turning him to inspect as well. “Just because you have the Curse doesn’t mean you can do reckless shit like that!”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Obviously, I’d never do that in a real fight…” he grumbled, pulling his arm back.

“You shouldn’t do it in a spar either!” Keith half-yelled, putting Lance on edge.

“Your sword can’t hurt me, dude, and it gave me the opening I was planning for. What, did I _scare you?”_

Keith’s face turned red, and he went quiet, fuming. He sheathed his sword again, before stomping over to the shadow of the bleachers around the arena, vanishing into them.

“Yeah, you did.” Lance was still gaping at where one of his boyfriends had shadow traveled away, but he flinched at the tone in Shiro’s voice. The son of Zeus, his other boyfriend, was _upset._

“Shiro…”

He crossed his arms, muscles bulging and metal arm glinting in the sun. “Lance, despite the Curse, it’s still hard for us to see you taking blades or hits like that… because we know that any of them could accidentally hit your Heel, and we’d lose you.” Lance looked up at him, and felt his heart drop while his stomach knotted at the genuine fear in his eyes. “There’s… there’s no recovering from that.”

Lance looked back down in shame, feeling like a genuine jackass.

“I… I should apologize to him… I didn’t mean to scare you guys, I just… thought it would work,” he explained lamely, and he heard Shiro sigh.

“Yeah, but you did. Give him a bit of time. I’ll go find him.” a Celestial bronze finger, warm from the sun, curled under his chin, tilting his head up. A soft, quiet kiss was pressed to his lips, making him groan slightly.

And with that, the Son of Zeus walked off, leaving Lance alone in the arena.

* * *

 

Hours later, the dying sun’s ray filtered through the water of the Sound. Lance was sitting on the sandy bed, kept completely dry by his father’s power. A small school of fish flitted around his head, listening to his story. They were too small to really talk back to him, but they seemed at least slightly interested.

“I just… didn’t mean to hurt their feelings.” He rested his chin on his knees, curled in on himself. “I don’t know…” with a sigh, he finally realized it was getting late, and if he wanted to apologize to Keith before dinner, he’d have to go now. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the slice of bread he had brought with him, and the moment he let it go, it got soggy. The school didn’t mind though, and converged on it even as it began to sink.

He walked along the bottom as it rose, towards the beach. When his head finally broke the surface, he stopped as he saw Keith and Shiro sitting in the sand, facing each other. He hesitated, not having expected them to be _right there,_ but he took a deep breath and plowed on. It took them a minute to hear his light splashes, but they both turned to watch him. They were holding hands, and Lance’s chest _didn’t hurt at all._

He was quiet as he left the tide, standing in front of them, perfectly dry. Lance met their eyes, almost without flinching.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured quietly, catching gazes with Keith. He noticed Keith squeezing Shiro’s flesh fingers tightly for a few seconds. “For being reckless, scaring you, and being a dick afterwards… Yeah. Sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“Liar,” Keith accused quietly, making Lance flinch.

He had gotten used to being reckless from when he first knew he was a demigod… recklessness was just a part of his personality. He was going to keep doing it, but luckily, now that the prophecy had passed, maybe he wouldn’t get caught up in so much crazy shit.

“I’ll work on it, okay?” he amended, fingers playing with the hem of his camp shirt. “I really am sorry, though.”

After a minute, Keith extended his other hand up, fingers wiggling invitingly. Lance’s knees practically gave out in his relief, sinking down on the sand next to Keith, wrapping his other arm around his neck, hugging him tightly. Keith sighed, tension releasing from his shoulders before he nuzzled his head against Lance’s. It didn’t take very long at all for Shiro’s arms to wrap around the two of them, one hand resting lightly against Lance’s hair, fingers tangling with the strands.

“Just remember for our sakes, Lance,” Shiro murmured, “You’re not totally invincible. We need you, and we need you to be safe.”

Water welled slightly behind Lance’s eyelids, and he closed them. “You guys too.”

After a few moments, they released, still holding hands.

Here they were, kids of the Big Three. In love. But together, and Lance’s heart felt strong when they both smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Keith, and Shiro are the sons of Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus, respectively. And for anyone who isn't familiar with the PJO series, it's okay for the demigod children to be in relationships because the gods don't have real DNA like humans do. They just don't date anyone who shares their godly parent, because the implications make it too squicky. Pidge is a child of Athena, and for the future of this AU, Hunk is a son of Hephaestus. I'll come back to this eventually, I might even make it its own series at some point... I can't promise when the next chapter is, but thank you all so much for your nice comments, I really did start crying when I read them.


	14. Drawing Challenge: Possessive Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another draw the ot3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they the ot3, but I feel like Lance would steal Shiro if he feels like Keith has had him too long (imagine cats hissing bc they both want attention)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm sorry about the fact that I've disappeared, its just that my situation hasn't improved at all since I moved into this shelter. As it is, I'm amazed that I found the time to do something as small as this. I'm also working hard to get through school, so this sort of takes a back seat. My depression's come back as well, plus all the stress and anxiety- it makes it really fucking hard to make myself do anything. Sorry. I'm not trying to abandon any of these stories, ESPECIALLY Rearview Mirror, and I'm trying to do something more than drawing challenges once every three months. I haven't even been able to watch s2. Again, I'm sorry.


	15. Screaming in the Dark (Blood AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mutts took what was theirs. They've come to get it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamps and wolves y'all.   
> UPDATE: 02/22/17 - Now a seperate fic on its own, feel free to check it out in this series, titled "For Which I Have to Howl"

Keith nodded silently to Shiro, who nodded once in return. They were perched up in a tree, ready to drop to the forest floor. As it was, Shiro knew Keith could barely wait a moment longer, seeing the feral red gleam in his eyes. They just needed Sendak and the other wolves to take off. If they made no noise, the werewolves wouldn’t pick up their scent.

One of the few good things about being a vampire: your body doesn’t make weird noises anymore. Not even hushed ones.

They practically turned to stone, not willing to have two weeks of searching be for nothing. It was hard (agonizing) when they heard Lance’s harsh breathing, his small whimper as he woke up, heart beating erratically. It sounded different, and that made Keith snap his fangs into the meat of his fist. It was deeper, but rushed like a frightened animal. The whimper turned into a half snarl before a scream.

The whole forest echoed with howls and laughter.

“ _When Zarkon finds the leeches, we’ll have a sweet little present for them_ ,” Sendak laughed, “ _Boy, don’t you feel so_ special _now? Those loving leeches left you in the cold when we came sniffing. Zarkon’s nearly got them in the east._ ”

Shiro nearly slumped in relief. So Zarkon was still far off their trail.

“ _You’ve got a long,_ long _life ahead of you, and our pack needs a new omega to pick up our scraps. The last one already died_.” There was more laughter, followed by a low moan. “ _The longer you hold out on that pathetic little hope of yours, the worse it’ll be. Don’t you feel the Moon calling, boy? You can’t deny her._ ”

There was a series of shuffling footsteps.

“ _We’re so nice, we’ll even bring you a nice first meal. Either you shift tonight, or the fever kills you. Your choice_.”

There were a few loud gasps, his heart stuttering in his chest before nearly doubling its pace. “ _F-fuck y-you._ ” Lance managed through his chattering teeth.

The whole den echoed with laughter as Sendak’s half of the pack left, shifting, and bounding away through the woods. Their howls grew distant after a few minutes. Shiro snapped a hand out to stop Keith, waiting to make sure there was only one heart beat inside left. Keith’s pupils shrunk, and his hair nearly stood on end with rage as he was forced to wait any longer.

“ _P-pl-ease…_ ” they heard the soft sobs come out of the den. _“C-cold…”_

Shiro nodded, dropping nearly a hundred feet to the forest floor, only the lightest crunching of dirt and leaves making noise, and Keith was quick to follow.

The breathing inside stuttered for a moment. “ _Is a-anyone-?”_

Keith and Shiro leapt forward into the den, scrunching their noses as the nearly overwhelming stench of wet dog, old food, and dried blood.

The sounds of Lance’s heartbeat and lungs echoed loudly against the curved rock as they made their way deeper inside, claws ready just in case.

They reached the back room, and Keith zipped forward in blurring speed as he saw Lance chained by the wrists to the rock.

Their human lover wasn’t upright, he was sobbing into the dust. A fresh bite wound in his shoulder oozed blood, though if they couldn’t smell it, it’d be hard to distinguish it from the dirt, sweat, and old blood caked onto his skin. He was entirely naked, which made it easy to see the bruising and claw marks and half healed bites.

“Lance!” Keith dashed over, turning him gently after Shiro snapped the chain with ease.

His body was so hot in their arms it made both wince.

“Lance, baby, can you look at us?” Shiro asked, cupping his cheeks as he hovered over him.

It took a few long seconds, but eventually, a bright eye cracked open the tiniest amount. The usual soft blue was turning silver, color pulsing in time to his erratic heart.

“Sh-Shiro?” he managed to choke out. Keith nearly sobbed in relief, pressing a shaky kiss to his forehead. “I’m- it’s… I missed you two,” he finally whispered, voice nearly leaving him.

“We’re gonna get you out of here,” Shiro gently lifted Lance into his arms, cradling him gently, like a child. Lance was so small in his arms, more so than usual. This wasn’t like the times they cuddled close and Lance was manhandled and look up at him with a blush.

Lance was dying.

Keith moved ahead, keeping Lance between them. Hopefully, the Galra pack wouldn’t be back any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls dont make me cry, y'all- you're all too nice. I really appreciate the offer for donations, but I don't feel comfortable with taking money from anyone; I'd rather you keep it, because you never know what might happen. Thank you though :')
> 
> and oh my god i managed to find inspiration and wifi for once. today was an emotionally blank day until i got caught out in the cold night listening to florence while staring at the moon and finally cried. didnt realize till then that i was sad. so. here's lance suffering. sorry guys  
> thank you florence+themachine for howl


	16. League of Losers (Video Game AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keith." Their voice is a little faint, disbelieving. "Keith, Lance did more damage than you did." 
> 
> "No, the fuck he did not!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you don't need to know league to understand this, i've jsut been league obsessed lately, and watching a lot of MagikarpUsedFly and his KarpKrew  
> I made this tumblr post like back in december, and thought about it again yesterday:  
> http://chokers-and-bad-attitudes.tumblr.com/post/156061159260/iknut-team-voltron-crack-au-where-its-just
> 
> usernames!:  
> Shiro: BlackCoffeeOnlyPls  
> Pidge: TTGreenLagann  
> Hunk: YellowItsMe  
> Lance: BlueRangerRocks  
> Keith: Redvolutionary
> 
> (listen to sorairo days from gurren lagann if you want music suggestion for this chapter)

“ _I just remembered why we don’t let Lance jungle_ ,” Keith deadpans in the dead silence as Lance stares at his grey screen in horror. 

 ** _EXECUTED_** _._ The announcer’s voice echoes in his ear as the Red Brambleback resets. 

“I-“ he laughs suddenly. “All a part of the plan!” The other four groan through his headset.  

“ _Lance, why would you tell us not to leash?_ ” Hunk asks him as he and Keith start on the first minion wave.  

“It’s a patented technique!” Lance insists as Vi emerges from the fountain, deciding to start with Krugs instead. 

“ _This is gonna be a great game_ ,” Pidge snarks as they begin their first trade with the Orianna before they separate. 

“ _Alright, team, it’s not too big of a deal. Hopefully_.” Shiro says diplomatically. “ _It’s been_ _a while_ _since Lance_ _jungled_ _, he’ll get warmed up_.” 

“Aww, babe, do you believe in me?” he asks their top laner/team captain/one of his boyfriends as he starts on the Krugs, using smite on the big one and taking them.  

He can hear the smile in Shiro’s voice, even as he pings his missing laner. “ _Yeah, baby, I believe in you_.” 

Lance moves back to the Brambleback for that red buff now that he’s level two, picking Denting Blows as his next move, cheerfully ignoring Pidge and Hunk’s gagging noses, and even Keith’s muttered, “ _I don’t.”_  

Allchat comes up.  

DoritoEater2 (Thresh): lol ur jg sucks ass   
Redvolutionary (Varus): shut the fuck up   
DoritoEater2 (Thresh): haha make me   
YellowItsMe (Blitzcrank): ok we will 

Maybe ten seconds and lots of keyboard sounds later, watching health bars drop suddenly above his minimap, the announcer comes back. 

 ** _FIRST BLOOD._**  

Keith killed the Thresh for insulting Lance. 

Not two seconds later, the announcer returns. **_DOUBLE KILL!_**  

TTGreenLagann (Ekko): lmao don’t insult red’s bf   
DefNotAnAI (Draven): wtf i didnt insult him   
Redvolutionary (Varus): wanted that double 

Lance cackles madly as he goes to ward the raptor camp before moving to get the scuttle crab by Keith’s river. 

“This is gonna be a good game.” He promises. 

* * *

 

Lee Sin immediately catches him out in the river, surprising him as the Orianna also comes down to help.  

“KEITH, HELP ME!” he yelps, fighting back, but it’s hopeless, especially since Keith does absolutely _nothing_ to help, while Hunk splutters in disbelief as Lance dies _again_ , so the two of them simply move back under turret to stay safe from a gank.  

“YOU LET ME DIE?!” Lance rages over the microphone, making all of them wince on the other side.  

“ _Learn from your mistakes.”_  

“You’re telling me to you killed the bot laners for insulting me, and then immediately _let me die?_ _!_ ”  

“ _Yeah. Accept the leash next time.”_  

“ _Keith, Lance, please don’t.”_ Shiro groans, knowing this will mean they’re in for a long game. 

“Nah, nah, don’t worry about it Shiro, it’s fine,” Lance promises, going ahead and buying what he can with the gold he has.  

“ _Here we go,”_ Pidge mockingly says in the Mario voice. 

* * *

 

“ _Lance, help me with this!”_ Keith calls, and Lance moves the view towards the bot lane, where Keith is alone and taking the outer turret while Hunk is respawning.  

“On my way!” he smites the Scuttle Crab and moves to help, ignoring Keith and the opposing laners who show up and start attacking Keith, who has to focus on them. He makes the last few hits, destroying the turret and immediately running away while leaving Keith to face death.  

“ _So you won’t help me with this, but you’ll take the turret?!”_ Keith rages as he dies, “ _You piece of shit_!”  

“Lol, learn from your mistakes!” Lance mockingly returns as everyone groans. The scores are pretty even, but it’s already been about eighteen and a half minutes and no one wants to lose. At least Lance has improved, getting three ganks at top lane and two at mid, and not dying again (though there were a couple of close calls). 

“ _Lance.”_ Shiro calls, and Lance can hear the disappointed tone in his voice.  

“Ugh, fine.” Lance rolls his eyes, moving up towards top lane. “Shiro, I’m like halfway there, can you please start Rift Herald for me?” 

“ _Yes_ _, but p_ _lay nice.”_  

“Fiiiiiine.” He whines, purposely _not_ stealing Pidge’s minion kills even as they hiss at him over the connection about what they will do to him if he does. 

* * *

 

“ _Lance._ ” Keith’s voice calls, though it sounds like he’s gritting his teeth. “ _If we call a truce, and you come and gank, and we_ _kill them_ both, _I_ _will buy you a pizza. And have it delivered.”_  

“Yeah, right.” He snorts, but goes in to genuinely help, especially since he doesn’t want Shiro to use that Disappointed Captain voice on him again. 

It turns out to be a team fight, and Pidge runs over, while Shiro teleports in before the Rumble does, who has to wait for his summoner spell to come up. In those maybe ten seconds, Hunk just barely grabs the Draven, punishing him for getting caught out. 

 ** _AN ENEMY CHAMPION HAS BEEN SLAIN._**  

They promptly make Thresh suffer for not taking care of the main damage on their team. Hunk groans as Lee Sin wrecks him. 

 ** _DOUBLE KILL!_**  

Orianna shields herself and moves away up the lane, Lance and Keith both immediately going after her together as Pidge uses Parallel Convergence to stun the Lee Sin while her and Shiro avenge sweet their sweet support.  

 ** _AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!_**  

It takes Lance a second to realize that _he_ had gotten the two previous kills. 

“ _Don’t let her flash!”_ Keith yells, using Heal for a speed boost while drawing a Piercing Arrow, as Lance charges up Vault Breaker. Keith lets the arrow fly, and they both watch her health drop to- it _has to be less than_ thirty HP. Keith flashes in, for an auto-attack, but Lance decides to flash, along with the dash from Vault Breaker, killing the mage. 

 ** _KILLING SPREE!_**  

Rumble comes in, apparently not noticing his whole team is dead, and Pidge and Shiro finish the fight. 

 ** _ACED!_**  

“ _Did you… Flash_ and _dash for the kill steal?”_ Keith asks in disbelief as they retreat to destroy the second turret while Pidge and Shiro go to capitalize on their own lanes.  

"Keith, sweetie, honeybee; kill secured _._ " He informs him, letting Keith take the last hit on the turret before they both recall to spend gold. 

" _She only had like five HP left- just one auto would've-"_  

"Corazón mío," Lance cooes as he purchases the Black Cleaver, "Kill _secured._ " 

* * *

 

 ** _VICTORY!_**  

BlackCoffeeOnlyPls (Poppy): good game   
2Fast2Furiouss (Rumble): ggwp   
TTGreenLagann (Ekko): git gud   
BlueRangerRocks (Vi): 1st time jg in like 2 months   
DoritoEater2 (Thresh): fuck u   
DefNotAnAI (Draven): lmao gg   
Redvolutionary (Varus): ggez 

" _Guys, stop_ _,"_ Hunk calls to Keith and Pidge, while they and Lance laugh hard. They all vaguely hear Shiro sigh on the other end. 

"Not bad, huh, Keith?" Lance calls, "Maybe I should jungle more often." 

" _No._ " 

"Oh, come on! Thirteen kills, three deaths, seventeen assists is a pretty good score!" He whines, ready to go on before Pidge interrupts them. 

" _Keith."_ Their voice is a little faint, disbelieving. " _Keith, Lance did more damage than you did."_  

" _No, the fuck he did not!"_  

" _Dude, check the graphs."_  

They all click on Advanced Details to find that Lance had done second most damage, after Pidge, and Keith had followed in a close third.  

Lance laughs uproariously, while the others chuckle at Keith's expense. 

" _I never play ADC! That's still not as good as my score when I jungle!"_  

"Hehehe, corazón, just admit I did better than you did this game." Lance teases. "I do believe you promised pizza?" He asks mockingly, but stops when he hears what sounds like something slamming over the connection before Keith abruptly disconnects. His account goes offline too, making Lance blink at the words in surprise. 

"Keith?" He calls anyway, but there's no answer. "Okay, wow, I wasn't expecting that..." He murmurs, though Pidge laughs.  

" _You just played for the first time tonight. He's pissy because we were on a losing streak earlier and they kept blaming jungle. To be fair, he wasn't doing too hot tonight."_ They explain, and they all hear them sigh heavily. " _I'm tired. I'm out. Night, see you tomorrow."_  

" _Good night, Pidge,"_ Shiro and Hunk call, while Hunk yawns loudly. 

" _Yeah, me too. G'night."_  

The only two left say their goodbyes, and Lance puts himself into the queue for a Twisted Treeline game, sending an invite to Shiro, who accepts. "I didn't mean to piss Keith off." 

" _I know you didn't, Lance,"_ Shiro tells him while they wait. " _He does need to not let everything said in blind pick get to him."_  

"Blind pick is fucking toxic," Lance chuckles lightly as they accept the match, and Lance picks Caitlyn while Shiro picks Maokai for a duo top while their randomly assigned teammate goes Syndra solo bottom. 

" _It is pre-season. Anyway, Keith'll either show up here or at yours."_  

 _"_ Eh, probably you, since you're not the one who made him rage quit." Lance shrugs, though he does feel a little shitty inside.  

" _Don't stress, baby, I hear you from over here."_ Shiro tells him just before they go into game. 

* * *

 

Lance opens the door, staring at Keith in shock as he leans against the door frame with one arm. In his hands is a box of Papa John’s.  

“Holy shit, dude, you actually bought me a pizza?” he asked in disbelief before he’s getting pushed inside his apartment, the box getting dropped onto the small table where Lance usually has his keys.  

Hands fist into his hair, dragging him down for a searing, frustrated kiss. 

“You are-“ Keith growls between kisses, “-the most fucking annoying- person to play League with.”  

Lance groans as his lower lip gets tugged on, while Keith shoves him back against the closet door so he can slam the front door closed. Lance’s apartment is a little cramped, but the three of them have always managed. 

Lance shivers as Keith kisses him again, tongue on tongue action before the Korean-American pulls away, using his grip on Lance’s hair to yank his head to the side, making Lance whimper loudly at the sharp, sudden jolt. Keith’s teeth are back, dragging against the soft skin of his neck. "I've- _ngh-_ wanted to see you all day, hermoso, if I'd known that- agh- you would-" 

"Shut up," Keith tells him before diving in for the kiss, hands roughly grabbing Lance's ass cheeks through his sweatpants, pulling him close. Lance whines, high and thready, and he feels Keith smirk into the kiss. "Now who's frustrating who? Come on," he grabs Lance by the hand and pulls him to the bedroom. 

Lance can't even find it in himself to argue, though he quietly snags his phone as they pass by his desk, not wanting Shiro to feel _too_ left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corazón mío = heart of mine  
> hermoso = handsome
> 
> im sure some (better than me) league players will probs say something about the meta or whatever. i didnt want to think about an actual serious ranked game, i wanted them to just dick around in blind pick before the season reset (i know its not a hard reset though). im basing the twisted tree lane play on the current meta, where it seems much more viable to have an adc and tank/support (carrying smite) up top, with a mage on bot. 
> 
> for people who dont know anything about league of legends, im sorry you had to sit through my extra geekiness, here's the most basic explanation:  
> its a 5v5 online game. there are three lanes and the jungle between them. a tank or fighting champion goes top lane, a mage goes midlane, and a marksman (known as an Attack Damage Carry) and their support character go to the bottom lane, while an assassin or tank (usually) roam the jungle- fighting monster camps and will occasionally jump into someone's lane to sneak up on the opposing team. first team to destroy the opponents nexus (base) wins.
> 
> and like i said earlier, I've been watching a LOT of MagikarpUsedFly, FrostPrime, Yakkocnm, and BrickyOrchid8 on youtube recently.  
> (also- pidge and keith became best friends after watching tengen toppa gurren lagann together and no one can tell me otherwise)


	17. Fighting Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, come on Keith- don't think I can do it?”
> 
> Keith held up his hands placatingly. “I didn't say that. If you want to, it's fine.”
> 
> Shiro, having felt that boner pressing against his thigh several times, sniggered. Keith gave him an ugly look, silently telling him to keep his damn mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My actual note to myself for this chapter:  
> "Keith flips lance once and nuts on the spot"

“You actually want to?” Keith asked in disbelief. Lance hated training, or at least sparring, so it was a real surprise. Keith and Shiro were sweating profusely at this point, Keith's hair the kind of mess that Lance couldn't stand to see. Even he thought he smelled pretty ripe, but the biggest issue was likely the raging erection he already had.

“I'm not sure…” he started, but Lance's pout was enough to make him trail off.

“Oh, come on Keith- don't think I can do it?”

Keith held up his hands placatingly. “I didn't say that. If you want to, it's fine.”

 Shiro, having felt that boner pressing against his thigh several times, sniggered. Keith gave him an ugly look, silently telling him to keep his damn mouth shut. “Keith's just a little, ah, tired, baby.” He told Lance instead, who perked up as he took his place across from Keith on the mats.

"Oh, well, maybe I have a chance for once then!” he held up his fists defensively. Keith felt proud, seeing Lance remember the positions he had taught him and wow that did absolutely nothing to calm his libido.

“Okay, okay,” Shiro stood to play referee, raising his metal hand from the side. “Ready? Begin!” he threw it down, and surprisingly, neither of his boyfriends moved for a second.

Lance was actually very serious, watching the movement of every line in Keith's body as they began circling each other. _If I wait long enough, he'll- yeah!_

Keith finally charged first, swinging an arm that Lance ducked under, moving around to Keith's back. Lance pushed him with an open palm, throwing his boyfriend off balance and stepping back to let him recover. Once upright and steady again, Keith turned to look at Lance with bright, blazing eyes, his cheeks red, and a big grin on his face. It made a shy and reluctant one come out of Lance, feeling sheepish.

"I… uh… Shiro taught me that.”

"And you executed very well.” Shiro praised from the side, making Lance preen.

That, of course, was the fatal mistake.

Very suddenly, Keith was throwing Lance to the ground. His head was reeling from how fast and sudden the takedown was before he found himself on his back with the Red Paladin's legs wrapped around his waist while he pinned his wrists above his head.

His shock was clearly visible on his face, staring up at Keith's flushed and sweaty face, eyes unfocused before he sucked in a deep breath and let it out as a long groan, hips undulating once against the blue paladin before his whole body was racked by shudders.

He finally went still, panting like he had run a marathon, head hanging low enough for his mussed hair to cover his face.

Lance laid there in disbelief, eyes huge in his head as he stared up at his boyfriend while Shiro laughed freely from the sidelines.

"Did… did you just _nut_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pokes head in* ㄴ(ㅎ~ㅎㄴ) helloooo??? God i know its been so long im sorry but i've been getting my life sorted out and here's a short thing i managed to write

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I know its been a while, and i can tell by the numbers when I finally updated again. That's completely fair, the Voltron fandom has changed a lot from when I first started, and to be honest people were so crazy I didn't even really feel like watching more than s1, which I think shows. It was a struggle to even write one short chapter, so I think I'm gonna call it quits on this one. Sorry to any who liked it.


End file.
